Naruto of the Steel
by shado121
Summary: Naruto was all alone in the world. He was on the verge of being murdered, but someone stepped in to save his life. This inspired him to be the best he can be with the gifts given to him. How will this affect Naruto's future. Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OCs that appear in this fanfic.**

Hello to all, this is my first foray into the fanfiction world. I hope that my works will entertain all those that read.

Just to sayNaruto might be a little OoC, and that there will be three OCs. I have a few idea's for pairings, but I'm thinking of making this a Naruharem

Now let the fanfiction goodness begin.

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

It was a dark day for Konoha, it was the day that the Kyuubi attacked. There was no apparent reason for this attack, just the destruction of the village hidden in the leafs. Many ninja had died this day. All to defend the village and their families. Most of them were really skilled, while others didn't stand out.

One of these ninja who didn't went by the name of Kenosha Kunio, he was still a genin at the age of 25. He only knew academy level ninjutsu and average level kenjutsu. He had long brown hair that he kept in a ponytail and deep brown eyes.

Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance at killing the Kyuubi, he had to do all he could to at least stall the monster until the Hokage could do something. He always stood a distance from the beast and threw kunai at it. Though it looked like the Kyuubi didn't even feel them.

Then when he decided to retreat and get his daughter from his house since the Kyuubi was getting close, too close, to his house which she was in.

Almost as if the beast was reading his thoughts on how to cause him the most pain, one of Kyuubi's mighty tails lashed out and was heading straight for his house.

"NO!! IORI!! ", Kunio yelled as he tried to get to his house and save his daughter before it was too late.

He managed to get through the door when Kyuubi's tail struck. Almost instantly bringing down his house. Moments later Kunio emerged from the rubble and yelled, "IORI!!" as he was desperately looking for her. When he finally found her she was long gone. He just sat there for the rest of Kyuubi's attack with her in his arms, until the Hokage finally managed to seal the beast inside a newborn at the cost of his own life.

All he thought about from that point on was the death of that cursed Kyuubi Brat.

He didn't know it, but he would play an important role in the future of that child………...

8 years later

What had started out like any other day for Naruto had become a living hell.

He had started playing by himself (as usual) outside the orphanage, when one of the orphanage workers had told him to go shopping for an incredibly long list of groceries.

When Naruto looked at this list he said, "You expect me to carry all this!?".

Then the attendant replied, "Well how else are you supposed to earn your keep around here?", she said with a bit of hatred in her voice.

"Ugh, fine.", Naruto said as he grabbed the money she was holding and started walking.

Sure all the other children had to do chores and stuff to help out. But none of them had the hard jobs that the adults usually did. This was going to be worse than that time he had to get that wild boar out of the playground. He still had no idea how it got out there. He also found it strange that the workers were all standing outside laughing as he tried to get the boar. It was almost as if one of them let the boar in.

On his way to the market he had passed by Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, he stopped for a moment and sniffed the sweet smell of ramen, immediately his stomach had started growling. He been told to go buy groceries so early the he hadn't even had breakfast yet. Then, as if reading his thoughts, Ichiraku had shouted to him, "Hey kid, want to come in for some ramen?"

Naruto relied, "I don't have any money.", with a sad tone in his voice.

Then Ichiraku looked down then he looked up again and said, "Don't worry about it, this ones on the house."

Naruto had suddenly jumped up for joy and shouted, "This is going to be the best day ever!".

Little did Naruto know that someone was watching him.

'_Don't worry Iori, Daddy will avenge you._', the man had thought to himself while he tightened his grip on his black and white swords and glared at Naruto with some of the deepest brown eyes you had ever seen.

--

'_Man that was good._', Naruto thought to himself.

But because of his little stop at Ichiraku's he was way behind schedule. So to save himself some time, Naruto had decided to take a shortcut through the alleyways to make his task go a little faster. He kept walking through the alleyways thinking that he was getting closer to the market. Instead he was heading further away from the market.

Naruto was humming some tune that he had heard some people singing earlier. Naruto had turned a corner, he saw that a man with two swords was standing there staring right at him. He looked real real scruffy, and looked like he hadn't slept in awhile. There were barely any homeless people in Konoha, until the Kyuubi attack that is. That dark day had left many people homeless, some lost even more than their homes. In Naruto's experience they had always been hostile towards him, so he thought to take the way opposite of where the guy was standing.

A little while after he thought he was out of sight of the man, he heard what sounded like someone was running up behind him. He turned around to see what it was, and saw glint from the moon shine off of something metallic. Naruto had barely managed jumped back to avoid a slash of a sword.

He looked at his attacker and saw that it was the man standing in the other alley.

Naruto yelled at him, "What's your problem old man?!".

The man just stared at him and said, "It's time for you to pay for what you have done to Iori, demon.", as he walked towards Naruto.

He had kept going until he backed Naruto into a wall. He collapsed on the floor, his legs no longer wanted to cooperate with him.

Naruto replied, "I didn't do anything! I don't even know who Iori is!", with obvious fear in his voice.

But the man wasn't even listening. He was about to bring his white sword down and finish Naruto. Naruto brought his hands up to protect himself.

_'Is this it? Is this how I'm going? I always thought it would be some cooler way like protecting a girl, not in some dark alleyway murdered by some guy I don't even know.'_, Naruto though to himself;

As the sword was about to strike, a kunai came flying out of nowhere at the blade and knocked it out of his hand. It had landed right beside Naruto. He looked at the fallen sword and then up to his attacker. The man was a little shocked about the slight resistance, but he wasted no time to try and kill the demon child. He pulled out the other black sword he had and went for the kill.

But as if the fallen sword had a mind of its own it found it way to Naruto's hand. Without thinking Naruto got up and made a slashing motion upwards. Both Naruto and the man finished their attacks, and stood still for moment. Then as if an invisible blade had struck him, the hand he was holding his sword with was cut off. With a scream of pain the attacker grasped his arm. He dropped to his knees. He made several attempts to get back up, but fell back down every time. This was doing his his body no favors as the blood came out of his wound faster, making a pool of blood at his knees. It looked like he was about to faint, but before he did he looked at Naruto one last time. If you were there you would be able to see the hatred in eyes eyes. The man had fell on his side, he still had that same hateful look. Then his eyes began to close and lost consciousness.

Naruto as shocked at what had just happened, he dropped the sword that he had used to cut off this mans hand. A moment ago all Naruto cared about surviving, now all he thought about was what he did. Naruto just stared blankly at the person that lay before him. He was ashamed at what he had just done. He didn't know the man and he was just defending himself. But Naruto didn't want to hurt him, he never wanted to hurt anyone.

"You know you were just defending yourself right?"

Naruto heard a voice say. Again the sword found its way to his hand and he turned around ready to defend himself from any threat. What he saw was a hooded figure that was staring at him from under its hood. It looked like it was a girl judging from the slender figure, and only a few years older than him.

"You know for somebody who looks like they regret they ever picked up a sword, you grabbed onto it really quick.", she said.

At this Naruto looked at his hand and saw that he was carrying the sword. "What do you want?", asked Naruto in a sad tone.

"Well all I wanted was to talk to such a little skilled swordsman, and cute too, and maybe tell him its all right. This man was only passed out and that he'd be fine if we took him to a hospital."

Upon hearing that Naruto was a little relieved, though he blushed a little bit at the cute comment. He didn't kill him, but he felt bad that he cut his hand off. In his thoughts he didn't notice the girl go towards the man and take the blade from the now severed hand and the sheaths for the swords.

She had sheathed the black blade and walked towards him.

"Here.", she said as she held the sword and sheaths in front of him..

Naruto looked up at her wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing?", asked Naruto.

'Well I can't let such fine swords go to waste, so I decided that you should have them since your so good with them.", she stated as a matter of fact.

So Naruto took them and admired them. They were fine swords, the sheath, hilt and guard were made out of the fine ebony and ivory. He looked the swords in his hands and saw that the blade was light and thin, making for a nice swift clean cut. The blades on one of the swords was colored the darkest black and the other purest white. Tho only difference, besides the color, was that the black one was serrated near the base of the blade. Naruto was mesmerized by the beauty of both of these blades.

As Naruto was looks at the swords, the girl looked like she was in deep thought.

Then finally she said, "I think I'll call them the Tasogare and Akatsuki."

"What?", asked Naruto.

"Weapons of this quality usually have names, and since the guy who owned them can't really tell us what they were called, I took it upon myself to name them.", she said.

"The Tasogare and Akatsuki huh?", said Naruto as he looked down at the blade.

Naruto was still very confused about all this. This all seemed so sudden, maybe somewhat forced into it.

"What's your dream?", the girl asked.

"What?", Naruto replied.

"That's seems to be your favorite word today. It's simple, what's your dream? As in what would you like to accomplish more than anything.", she replied.

"Oh that's easy, I wanna be the Hokage!", he said as he be smiled his foxy grin.

"Oh! Hokage is it? That's a pretty big dream, is there any particular reason why you want to be a Hokage?"

"Not just a Hokage, the best one there ever was! And I want to be one because everybody respects him, and that's what I want from everyone!"

"That's a very good dream you have there I hope-QUICK LOOK OVER THERE!!" the girl said as she pointed behind him.

"WHERE!", said Naruto as he quickly turned around to look for whatever she was pointing at.

He looked around hard, but all he could see was the same dank, dark alley that was there before.

"Umm, I don't see anything.", he said as he turned around.

When Naruto looked back the girl was gone. He looked around for her, but could find no trace of her. Even his attacker was missing from the spot he had just been.

_'She's good.'_, Naruto thought.

He looked a bit more and saw a note where she was standing before she pulled her disappearing act. When he picked it up and read it said:

"_**Well then kid. I have to go now, I have other things I have to do. **_

_**Train with those blades, become a skilled swordsman.**_

_**I also took that man to the hospital, so don't worry about it.**_

_**Don't ever change.**_

_**P.S. I left a piece of sharp metal there, mind picking it up and keeping it? I'll be back for it later."**_

He looked around a bit more and found the strange piece of metal that the girl had mentioned. The piece was sharp and flat that was curved into a half-crescent. There was also what looked like a clan symbol in the middle of it. It was a simple circle with a vertical line going up the middle. The left side of the circle was black and the right was white. When he touched it it seemed to vibrate, it felt very odd. It was also very light, even a shuriken was lighter than it.

It was almost dusk when Naruto looked up at the sky and said to himself, "I will keep this for you until we meet again, that's the promise of a lifetime.".

Then Naruto looked around and yelled, "WHERE THE HELL AM I!!"

--

The mysterious girl was watching him from a roof as he went running in the completely wrong direction.

_'Looks like he's one of the ones I'm looking for. As long as he gets stronger he'll be more than suitable. As long as he keeps our clans crest I'll be able to find him. So I guess that'll be one down and two to go._', She thought to herself.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two similar pieces that she had given out. One was the other half of Naruto's crescent, and the other was a piece that was shaped like a black lemon. If put together it would make a moon. These two pieces seemed to pull in different directions.

_'Wonder which one I should follow next.'_, she thought to herself.

She then remembered the man that was slung on her shoulder.

"I guess I should deal with this guy first.", she said to no one in particular.

With that she went with Kunio to the Hospital.

* * *

Well what do you think? I know it might have a few grammar errors and such, but I want your opinions and such. Please let me know of any errors I make. I don't have anyone to go over my work, so I can never catch all the errors.

So please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OCs that appear in this fanfic.**

**Welcome to the second chapter, I know this was uploaded the same day. But hey, I really got into writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the Steel**

It was graduation day at the academy. Every student was a little nervous today. Since it was the day that they were to become ninja. Their sensei would probably lecture them on how ninja should not show these kind of emotions, since they were taught to ignore or not even feel these kinds of emotions. But they were just children after all.

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class balancing on the back legs of his chair. Right now the ceiling seemed a lot more interesting then watching people go out and in to get their forehead protectors. He only raised his head when someone of interest went out. It was no surprise that Mr. Perfect himself passed, he found it annoying how when Sasuke had came back in the classroom there were cheers left and right. Sometimes he got praise for things that everyone else did. Sometimes he didn't deserve the praise. Heck if he used his swords he could probably take him on.

He was brought out of his silent rants when he heard some movement to his right. When he looked to his side he saw Hinata moving to take her test. She was a strange one to him, she sat next to him for the entire year but barely said anything.

As she passed behind him Naruto said, "Good Luck Hinata." and smiled at her.

She looked at him, then turned beet red and practically ran towards the door.

_'Guess she's nervous.'_, he thought.

Naruto was nervous to, but he thought it would be better to ust not think about it. It had been exactly four years since he had received the Tasogare and Akatsuki from that mysterious girl. He had regretted not asking for her name, since he constantly thought about that night and the promise that he had made to her. Sure it was a promise he made made without her knowing, but it was still a promise.

He was also wondering what that piece of metal she left behind was. He always kept it with him. Just to make sure that if the girl had come back for it he wouldn't have to go all the way to his house to get it. It was still a very strange thing. It still vibrated whenever he touched, but it seemed to vibrate more and more as time went on. There had even been a slight aura about it. He had other people touch just to see if it gave the same reaction, but it only acted that way to his touch. It was strange, but he thought nothing of it.

It was also that incident that caused him to be kicked out of the orphanage. He had been lost all night in he alleyways. When he finally got back, the workers had accused him of stealing the money he was given, even though he still had the money with him. That same day they had kicked him out. Luckily for him the Hokage had heard of this right away and had got him to move into a small apartment. It was rather run down, but Naruto didn't mind. He also knew how to take care of himself because all of the chores that he did around the orphanage. He was also given a monthly allowance to buy food and other necessities. He was quite the cook since he had to do it, but nothing beat ramen in Naruto's eyes.

This wasn't the only change for Naruto. He had changed his clothing since his bright orange jumpsuit wasn't suited to his "stealth missions" (pranks), he was spotted from quite a distance when he tried to hide afterwards and it got quite annoying. Sure he was caught eventually, but he managed to run long enough for him to have some fun while doing it.

He now sported a black vest with an orange hood and orange trim, he wore a fishnet shirt underneath it, black pants with a single orange stripe around each thigh and some standard black ninja sandals. For some reason he just couldn't give up on his favorite color, so he decided to leave a little orange that wouldn't be too noticeable. He also wore standard ninja gloves with the metal plates, a black headband and an armguard on his left wrist.

His physical appearance hadn't changed much, He still had his blonde air, cerulean eyes, whisker marks. The only thing that really changed is that his muscles are more defined, not bulky like those professional body builders he heard about in the west. This was mainly because of the extra training he had to put to try and master his sword skills and be a Shinobi.

He kept his sword training a secret from his sensei and the rest of his classmates. He didn't really want any extra attention. Since most of it was bad. He also thought that this gave him a slight edge over everybody else. Like his sensei said, "Every ninja should have an ace up their sleeve.".

Naruto was going over the events of that faithful night for the millionth time and wasn't really paying attention to the people going in and out. Then finally, "NARUTO!!", Iruka had shouted. At this Naruto was so startled he fell out of his chair. Naruto looked up and yelled, "What?".

"It's your turn to be examined.", Iruka said in a tone that you could tell he was annoyed.

"Oh, okay.", Naruto said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Iruka had started to leave the room and head for the examination room. Naruto got up dusted off his pants and ran to catch up to Iruka.

--

Iruka was now seated beside Mizuki holding his pen ready to mark Naruto. Naruto was standing in front of them ready to perform whatever jutsu that they asked.

"Okay Naruto, all you need to do is produce at least three clones.", Iruka said as Mizuki just sat there and stared at him.

Naruto was cursing in his mind. He was good enough with all the other academy jutsu, but for some reason he couldn't get the hang of clones. The most he had ever produced successfully was only one, he always had trouble with the second. Naruto decided to try anyway, he closed his eyes and made the necessary hand seals. He then focused his chakra and almost instantly there was large puffs of smoke. When it cleared there were four Narutos. Two of them were standing, while two were on the ground looking very pale and pathetic.

Iruka sighed and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail."

Later that night…………..

Naruto was hiding from the guards that had been chasing him since the Hokage tower. Naruto had thought that they were part of the exercise the Mizuki had told him would make him pass. Mizuki didn't say that he needed to fight anybody, but for some reason he felt the urge to bring along the Tasogare and Akatsuki anyway.

When he was sure that his pursuers were gone he started to head to the place that Mizuki had told him about.

When he got there he found the shed and the open area. He went to sit in the middle of the clearing. He then rolled open the scroll and looked at the first technique that was on the scroll. He had read the words "Kage Bunshin" and he instantly got irritated with it.

"Aww man, why does it always have to be clones?", Naruto asked to himself.

Regardless of how he felt about the technique, he started to read through the scroll and find out about the seals, amount of chakra and what the jutsu does.

--

Naruto was laying exhausted on the forest floor. He had a huge grin on his face. He had successfully learned how to make the clones. As he was resting an idea had popped into his head.

"If I pass by only learning one jutsu, then I'll be even more amazing if I learn more!", Naruto yelled to no one particular.

He had managed to crawl back to the scroll and read through a couple a jutsu. He saw that most of them required a huge amount of chakra. He had enough for most of them, but he lacked the control. He kept searching until he found one that he could do.

"Alright! Sword techniques, that's more like it! Hmmm….lets see…Multi-Blade Stance huh?", he asked himself.

Right now he was glad he brought his swords with him, since the technique obviously required at least one sword. It could also be done with two. He had unsheathed Tasogare and Akatsuki and got into the necessary stance.

--

"That one was pretty easy!", Naruto had said to himself.

"Naruto!!"

Naruto looked around and saw Iruka running towards him. He had a grave look on his face, but Naruto figured it was about something else. When he finally reached him, Naruto was staring at Iruka with a huge smile on his face.

Then Naruto finally said, "So I guess you finally found me? So do I pass?"

"What? Pass?", Iruka replied obviously confused.

"I learned jutsu from the scroll, just like you wanted!", Naruto said obviously proud.

"Who told you this?", Iruka asked with concern in his voice.

"It was Mizuki-sensei, he told me everything. Where to find the scroll, where to meet him and that I have to learn a technique from the scroll if I want to pass."

Then it hit Iruka, this was all Mizuki.

Then the sound of the air being cut had reached their ears.

"Get down!", Iruka shouted as he dove on top of Naruto.

A second later the distinct sound of steel cutting flesh had filled the air. Naruto was looking up at Iruka, who had a pained look on his face. He didn't know from where, but some of iruka's blood had dropped onto his face.

"Well it looks like you got here before I did. That's too bad.", said a voice from the trees..

Naruto looked to the direction of the voice and was shocked as to who was standing there. It was Mizuki. He had this smile on his face. Not like the one he usually had on during classes, but one that actually looked like he was enjoyinging the pain he was dealing.

_'Mizuki-sensei?...'_, Naruto thought to himself.

--

Naruto was hiding behind a tree hugging the forbidden scroll, while he was listening to Mizuki and Iruka talk. He had just learned why all the villagers had been so cruel to him. He had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him by the fourth. Now he thinks he understands why that person from four years ago had attacked him. He was in tears as to what Iruka was saying. At first he was talking about maybe he was the Kyuubi. At that point he was ready to run away. But then he started saying how they were both alike. And telling his pains that Kyuubi caused, but also of the joy of being with him was.

Then he heard the sound of a shuriken spinning. He peeked out from the tree and saw Mizuki charging towards Iruka with that giant shuriken. It also looked like Iruka wasn't in any condition to defend himself.

With a burst of rage, Naruto charged at Mizuki and launched a knee into his face. The shuriken went flying into a different direction and had knocked down Mizuki.

At first Mizuki didn't move, but then he slowly got up. Then a familiar look in Mizuki's had appeared, the one of hatred.

Ignoring this look Naruto looked right into Mizuki's eyes and said, "If you touch my sensei again……I"LL KILL YOU!"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**", Naruto yelled.

--

"Ha! Did you really think that you could win like that? The clones may have been solid, but if the person who used the jutsu is weak then the clones are weak too!", Mizuki said after he took out the last of the Kage Bunshin.

"Damn!", cursed Naruto.

Naruto was still tired from learning the techniques he had just acquired. He just couldn't produce enough clones with the chakra he had left. It was looking like Naruto had failed to protect Iruka, He failed all his precious person, he failed at becoming Hokage and he had failed that girl.

"**Get up Gaki.**", said a bodiless voice.

Naruto pulled his head up and looked around, there was no one except Iruka and Mizuki there.

"**Don't tell me you forgot about your new ace in the hole?"**, a different voice had said.

Then Naruto had remembered, he had not lost all hope. He still had one more technique that might work. He knew he had just enough chakra left. So this was all or nothing, after this one attack he only had enough chakra to stay alive.

Then Naruto had gotten on to his hands, he then managed to stand up. With a renewed ferocity in his eyes he said, "Did you think that was it?"

"Actually yeah. You like more pathetic than your sensei over there.", Mizuki said as he pointed at Iruka.

"Wrong choice of words!", Naruto said as he pulled both of his swords of their sheaths, pointing both of them up. He then slowly brought the swords pointing down. As he did this four glowing swords that were the exact copies of Tasogare and Akatsuki. They had floated in midair until Naruto got into a battle stance, it was then that they all pointed towards Mizuki.

Mizuki couldn't understand what was happening until it was too late.

"**Multi-Blade Stance!**", Naruto yelled.

At once Naruto had charged at Mizuki with both blades ready to strike, and the floating copies followed closely after. Mizuki brought out two kunai to defend himself. Two of the floating blades had charged ahead of Naruto and attempted to go for Mizuki's Vitals. Mizuki had blocked both with the kunai. But the last two floating swords had went towards Mizuki's legs. With no way to defend himself He had both of his calves slashed. Mizuki dropped to his knees with a growl of pain. Naruto then kicked Mizuki in the chest and knocked him onto his back. Naruto was then on top of Mizuki with both his blades at Mizuki's neck, ready to chop of his head.

"You lose.", Naruto simply said.

He had the floating swords pin Mizuki down so he could use some wire to tie him up.

Naruto stood up with a look of pride on his face, which was almost immediately replaced by a look of exhaustion as he dropped to the ground.

"Naruto!", Iruka said, who was moments before stunned at what he saw.

He was stunned that Naruto had produced so many clones, which were not illusions but solid clones, and a high level sword technique.

Iruka slowly crawled towards Naruto, he had a rough time since he was still injured from his encounter with Mizuki.

"Naruto are you okay?", Iruka said when he finally reached Naruto.

All Naruto did was grin. That was all he needed to do. He had just saved one of his precious people, he had just used the techniques he learned on his own and he had defeated his former Sensei. Naruto was happy, it was so long since he had smiled a genuine smile. It was not his usual grin that he puts on for everyone. No, it was a smile of true happiness.

Iruka had smiled when he saw the look on Naruto's face. It was a smile he rarely saw. He could tell he was happy. It was at this moment Iruka decided what he should do.

"Naruto could you close your eyes for a moment?", Iruka asked.

Naruto then looked at Iruka with the look of curiosity on his face. But regardless of this he closed his eyes. He heard Iruka shuffle around a bit, he then felt him untie his headband and replaced it with something else. He figured that it was a bandage since he had hit his head when he was battling Mizuki.

"Okay Naruto, you can open your eyes.", Iruka said.

Naruto did as he was told, he had opened his eyes. He squinted a bit since dawn had come and he needed a little time to adjust to the light. When his vision cleared he saw Iruka smiling, though he wasn't wearing his headband. Naruto then felt his forehead, it wasn't a bandage as he thought before. He instantly knew what it was when he felt the cold metal on his fingertips.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate from the academy.", Iruka had said to Naruto.

Tears had started to well up in Naruto's eyes. Then when it was almost to much to bear. Naruto had done the only thing he could think of.

"Sensei!", Naruto had shouted as he hugged Iruka, this knocked Iruka. They were both laughing. Both of them were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the person who was watching them from the shadows.

--

"It looks like they're having a good time.", said a familiar hooded figure. "Doesn't it Hideyo-kun?", she asked another hooded figure.

"Yes, Tsukiko-sama.", said Hideyo.

"I think we should leave them be for now, for now lets go and see the Hokage.", she said.

"Hai.", said Hideyo. He rose his hand and a small portal of shadows appeared in front of them. Slowly tendrils of darkness had sprouted from it. They slowly wrapped themselves around them.

_'Later cutie_.', the first hooded figure thought to herself and smiled.

Then they both disappeared, leaving no trace that they were there.

--

"So your saying Naruto has a rare power that only four other people currently possess, and that you two are two of the four?", said the Third Hokage, who was meeting with a couple of strange people who had appeared out of a strange portal in his office.

"Yes, we are requesting that you allow us to train him to use these abilities.", said Tsukiko who was being unusually formal.

"I'm sorry, but if this training is to take place elsewhere I cannot allow it."

"How come?", said Tsukiko, who was actually pouting a bit.

"Because if he leaves the village and decides to not return he will be branded a rouge ninja and will be hunted down. I wouldn't want this of him. So that is why I refuse.", replied the Third.

Tsukiko then blushed a bit at her attitude just moments before.

She cleared her throat and asked, "Then would it be acceptable for us to stay here in the village to train him?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Are you sure? Don't you want to go back to your homes?"

"We don't have any homes to return to, we are travelers. So it would not be much trouble for us to stay in one place.", Tsukiko had replied.

The Hokage had had closed his eyes and smiled, "Very well, we shall allow you to become residents of Konoha to train the one called Uzumaki Naruto. Though you shall need to have employment to pay for the rent that the living quarters will require.", said the Hokage.

"I already have an idea for a job,", said Tsukiko, "we are all good enough to become Shinobi of the village."

"If that is what you prefer, we shall have the academy arrange for you have a specialized exam for your unique abilities. If you pass, you shall be official members of Konoha's Shinobi forces, if you fail you need to find some other form of employment.", stated the Hokage.

"Understood.", said Tsukiko.

"Now if you would please introduce yourselves?", asked the Hokage.

"Of course, how rude of us.", they both removed their hoods.

"I'm Kimura Tsukiko.", she had long purple hair, and purple eyes. She had one of he most prettiest faces you had ever seen. That's all you could really see since she still had her cloak on, but you could still tell she had a nice body.

"I am Yamada Hideyo.", replied a handsome young man who had short hair except in the back he had longer hair which kept in a ponytail, and piercing silver eyes that seemed void of all emotion.

"I apologize but all of us aren't here.", said Tsukiko.

"Hmmm?", the Hokage said a this new information.

"She's waiting outside the gates. Her name is……."

Outside the gates of Konoha…..

"Geez, where are those two?", said a hooded figure sitting in tree with legs dangling down.

* * *

This chapter is a lot lot longer than my first chapter, so please be kind with my first fic Makes puppy dog eyes  
This is sort of a cliffy

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OCs that appear in this fanfic.**

**Welcome to the third chapter, hope your happy with the fast upload.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel: Chapter 3**

**Welcome to your Teams**

The examiners were standing there in awe, they had only given these newcomers a weapons specialists exam. They didn't expect these no name people to even pass the exam, let alone ace it.

The test was simple, using their weapons and any other techniques that they may have, to destroy the dummy that was placed in the room. The first two demonstrated above average skills. But this last one was amazing, the one with purple hair, she absolutely destroyed the dummy. She displayed skills that could rival even a jonin.

All three of them showed skills that shouldn't even be possible.

She was the one that had asked so innocently, "So did we pass?"

--

Naruto entered the room and everybody stared at him.

Nobody said anything to him until Shikamaru finally asked, "Why are you here? You can only be here if you graduate."

Naruto was glad to answer this question, "Well as you can see I passed.", he said as he pointed at his hitai-ate.

So Shikamaru responded with, "Whatever.", and walked away.

The door opened and this caught everyone in the room's attention.

"Okay, everyone settle down!", Iruka had said as he entered the room.

Immediately the room quieted, it was because they all knew what was going to happen. Today was the day all the graduates would be getting assigned to their teams. Some people didn't really care about their teams. One of them being Naruto.

"Just as long as I'm not with Sasuke-teme.", He thought to himself.

As soon as he got quiet Iruka made his announcement, "Okay class, I have a special announcement. We have some new graduates who have just passed the exam."

At this everyone was a little surprised at this new information.

_'Why would they accept new students this late in the year?'_, they all thought.

But despite this, almost all of the students just came to the conclusion that it didn't matter and it most likely wouldn't affect them whatsoever unless they were on the same team.

"Alright, please come in.", Iruka said to the new students waiting outside.

Then two people came in.

The first to enter was a handsome guy, rivalling Sasuke. He had long black hair and silver eyes. His attire was very simple, he wore standard sandals and long cargo pants. He wore a sleeveless shirt that clung to his body, making his body quite visible for all to see. He wore a white scarf around his neck, which hid his jaw, and there was a bit of slack of the scarf hanging out of he back. Finally he wore bandages around his hands. His appearance had all the girls swooning over him.

The second was a cute girl, she had short messy red hair and brown eyes. She was constantly wearing a cute grin that reminded some people of Naruto's. She wore some slightly baggy pants that were taped near the bottom tightly against her ankles. She wore white socks and some sandals odd looking sandals that wrapped around her ankles. She also wore a vest the had no sleeves and had a small collar, the vest looked like the top of a chinese dress, but it had red trim and it completely exposed her belly and lower back. And she wore strange looking leather bracelets that had, what looked like, single chain links hanging all around them. This new girl had all of the guys attention.

The guy said, "Hello, my name is Hideyo, pleased to meet you.", he said, but it looked like he didn't even care about introductions.

Then the girl said, "Hey! My name is Ai, any of you would be lucky to have me on your team!" She said with her smile on her face while she pointed at the entire class.

_'She reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who.'_, several of the students thought.

_'I like her style.'_, Naruto thought, as he grinned a bit at her declaration.

"Okay thank you for your introductions, now please take a seat.", Iruka said as he motioned for the unused seats near the back.

They both nodded and moved to the back, all the students, except for Naruto and Sasuke, looked at them as they walked to the back.

Okay, now that that is over. Your team assignments are as follows: Team 1...

After the first few teams had been announced Naruto just stopped listening, only perking up slightly when he caught the names of a few people of interest. A lot of the people in the class didn't stand out much, not having any special abilities or not belonging to one of the more noteworthy clans. All they really had was academy jutsu. But Naruto knew better than to underestimate anyone, you never know who someone will be in the future. Or what they're hiding.

"Now: Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto."

Now Naruto was giving his full attention. He was crossing his fingers for anybody but Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

_'Crap.'_, Naruto thought.

"and finally...".

All the females who weren't already on teams looked up and crossed their fingers, all hoping to be on the same team of Sasuke. Some of them even wanted to be with Naruto. Some of the girls had a secret crush on Naruto. But none of them let anybody know, since their parents told them to "have nothing to do with him". But if they're on the same team, they wouldn't have a choice right?

"The final member is..."

All the girls perked their ears, some were even on the edge of their seat. All hoping to be on the same team as the two cutest guys in their class.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura jumped up and yelled, "YES!!", ignoring all of the death glares she was receiving from all the other girls.

All Sasuke thought was, "Crap, an annoying fan girl and a loudmouth."

At the same time Naruto was thinking, "Crap, an annoying fan girl and a teme."

Sure Naruto liked Sakura at one point, but everytime he ever even hinted at going out she always sais "Sasuke's my one and only love.". He heard it so much it made him want to hurl. He didn't even see what was so interesting about him, he just sits there. If you try talking to him you'd be lucky for him to turn away from you. He completely ignores you. Needless to say, he figured it was pointless to keep trying to pursue a relationship with her.

The only person that was happy about this team was probably Sakura.

Team 8...

--

Almost everyone had been sorted into teams, except two. The last ones who weren't on a team, was Ai and Hideyo. So they would be a team that is a man short. So everybody was interested how this was going to turn out.

When he finally got to the last team, team 13, which Iruka assigned Ai and Hideyo to. Iruka made another announcement.

"Okay, as most of you have noticed, we are a student short of making all of the teams equal. So the Hokage has come up with the solution of using another student from the existing teams as a substitute."

Again, all of the students were shocked. Not only was there a chance to be on these new students team, but they would be on a team that is almost a complete mystery. Since they are new, no one has seen them in combat. So if they ever came across the team, they would have no idea what to expect.

"The jounin sensei's have looked at all of your abilities and chose the person that would be most effective in this team. The decision was made earlier today, so I don't even know. The messenger should be here shortly. So until then most of your sensei's are waiting outside, so go out and meet them, if you were the one chosen then I will contact you. Team 13, stay here until the messenger gets here.", Iruka told the entire class.

At this the entire class, except team 13, got up and left the class. All of the jounin sensei's were waiting outside the classrom. Including team 7's, who was infamous for always being late.

The sensei's all took their students to various places throughout the building. But team 7's sensei just told them to meet on the roof, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. They did as they were told, and headed up to the roof.

Though they didn't notice the messenger with the news of who will be the substitute, entered the class shortly after they left. Iruka took notice right away.

"Iruka, the decision was finally made. The one who was chosen name is in this letter, now I'll be off.", he handed Iruka the letter and left the room again.

He opened the letter and read the contents, he was surprised at what was in it.

"Ai, Hideyo, please come here.", he asked.

Ai and Hideyo, who were still sitting in the back, came up to the front.

"I assume both of you know who the sensei is they assigned to you is?"

They both nodded.

"Good, I need you to take this letter to your new team-mate, his name is...

--On the roof--

"Well now, I see all of you are here.", Team 7's sensei told them, "I guess we should start with the introductions. Now which one of you will start."

After nobody said anything Sakura raised her hand.

"You have a question?"

"Yes, why don't you do it first to show us how its done?", she asked.

"Okay, I guess I can do that. Well, where should I start? My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies include...I don't feel like telling. My dream is...none of your business. Okay now who's next?"

The same thought went through all three of their heads, it was, '_...The only thing we know about you is your name..._'.

"I'll start! My name is Haruno Sakura, my hobbies include,", when she said this she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "My favourite thing is...," she looked and blushed again, ", and my dream is...", she was blushing and glancing at Sasuke the whole time.

"Interesting, how about we move on to you now?", he said as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any favourite things, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is to rebuild my clan and to kill a certain someone."

_'Wow, so cool.'_, Sakura thought.

_'How interesting.'_, Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll finally finish with you.", Kakashi said obviously referring to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my favourite thing is ramen and my precious people, my hobbies include training and going on "stealth missions", and my dream is to become Hokage!".

'_Hmm, this group doesn't look too promising, the girl is too obsessed with Sasuke, Naruto seems to loud to be a ninja, Sasuke seems to be the only one who could keep up with my training._', he thought to himself.

"Er, hello?", Saskura said as she waved her hand in front of Kakashi's face.

"Oh sorry about that. Well, now that we got this all over with I want you meet me at training ground 7 at six in the morning.", he said as he started walking away.

He stopped and without turning around he said, "Oh. Don't have any breakfast, if you don't want to throw it up that is.", and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashis last words made Sakura grimace, but it didn't seem to bother Naruto or Sasuke. They all went their separate ways, except Sakura who clung to Sasuke arm all the way home.

Naruto was tired and decided that he would use the stairs and walk. On his way down he found the two new students hanging in the stairwell, and seemed to react as he got closer.

Without thinking he said, "Can I help you?"

Neither of them replied, the only thing they did was hand a letter to him.

"What is this?", asked Naruto.

"It's a letter, duh.", said Ai, looking at Naruto as if he was an idiot.

"I know that much!", Naruto had just really met this girl, despite his first impression he found her annoying. He opened the letter and began to read its contents:

_**Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**It has been decided by all of the jounin, that you are most suitable for the substitute ninja for team 13. Your skills compliments the team. As this team is made up of weapon specialists, your skills in swordplay work perfectly with them. **_

_**Participation in missions with both Team 13 and Team 7 are mandatory, unless you want the title of ninja stripped from you. You are to immediately report to your new sensei, Kimura Tsukiko, along with your new team-mates, Shimizu Ai and Yamada Hideyo.**_

_** Approved by,**_

_** Hokage-sama**_

"...", Naruto was standing there with his mouth hanging open. The silence went on for a bit, until Naruto finally yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON THIS TEAM!? AND HOW DO THEY KNOW ABOUT MY SWORD TRAINING!?"

"Because your skills match up with ours, and you don't really seem that secretive.", Said Hideyo.

"Shut up!", Naruto yelled.

"Be glad that they even considered you, now come on! Our sensei is waiting.", Ai told Naruto and walked of before he could respond.

Naruto thought about a bit before he did anything, _'I could just do as they say and get extra training, or I could go home and stop being a ninja._'.

When he realized that there was nothing to think about, he yelled, "Hey wait up!", he yelled as he ran to catch up to Ai and Hideyo.

--Outside the Academy--

Naruto walked outside, it was already getting dark. He had followed Ai and Hideyo outside. They didn't say who he was supposed to be looking for, all he knew was her name. It then that he saw her, on the swing he was usually at. One of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, she had long purple hair, and eyes to match. She wore a vest similar to Ais, there was no collar, it went down into a V only showing the top of her chest. She wore baggy pants that had slits on the outside of the pants that went down both legs, showing them off to anyone who wanted to look. She also wore those martial arts shoes that Naruto had saw in a movie once. Finally she had armbands that were similar to Sasukes, only it had no elastic at the wrist, so it hung loosely, showing only her fingertips. She also wore a strange looking ring of metal that was were a ninja tool pouch should have been.

"Well, it looks like all of you finally arrived.", she said while still sitting on the swing.

"Now come here.", she motioned for them to have a seat in front of her. They all did as they were told and sat down.

"She just sat there and looked at them for awhile and said, "Do any of you know what to do now?", She said while laughing and holding the back of her head.

"What do you mean? Your the sensei your supposed to know what to do.", Naruto had told her.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry then, today is my first day as a jounin so I didn't know what to do. Now why don't you tell us what you did at your first team meeting, then we could do what you did.", she said with a big smile on her face.

"Aliright, all we did was introduce ourselves, including the sensei, and told each other about things like our hobbies, dreams and things like that. I think he's also going to get us to show what we can do tomorrow morning."

"Well that makes things much easier, thank you cutie-kun."

"Naruto is fine.", Naruto said as he blushed.

"I guess we'll start with introductions, now please start to show us how its done. Naru-kun you can start."

"Geez, why do I have to start? And I said Naruto is fine!", Naruto asked.

"Because I'm your superior and you would be going agains orders if you didn't. And Naru-kun is so much cuter.", she said, her smile never leaving.

_'Crap.'_, Naruto thought.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my favourite thing is ramen and my precious people, my hobbies include training and going on "stealth missions", and my dream is to become Hokage!", saying it a little fast since he had already done it earlier today.

"Thank you Naru-kun, well I'll go next. My name is Kimura Tsukiko, I'm 16 years old, I like a lot of things, there's not much I don't like and I never really thought of a dream.", she said with a big smile on her face.

"_She's the same as Kakashi-sensei..."_, Naruto thought.

"Ai, would you please go next?", She asked Ai.

"Yes Tsukiko-sensei."

When she said this it made Naruto curious, _'How come she knows her name, most jounin sensei's don't associate with academy students. They only ever come into contact when the jounin shows special interest in a student.'_, but he just pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"My name is Shimizu Ai, I'm 12 years old, I like winning, my hobbies include training and my dream is to be the best there ever was."

"Good Ai, Hideyo your next.", she told him.

"Yamada Hideyo, 13 years old...My dream is to kill a certain someone..."

_'This guy reminds me of a certain someone...', _Naruto thought.

"Well now that that's over we'll move on to testing your skills.", she said rather cheerfully, "Naruto why don't you start? Show us a weapon technique."

Naruto already expected to be called first, but since he only had one sword technique he had to do it. He looked for a training dummy and found one that wasn't far away. He drew Tasogare and Akatsuki, he focused on the training dummy in front of him, closed his eyes.

When he opened them he was glowing yellow, he pointed both of his swords up, and slowly brought them pointing down. Slowly, chakra four copies of his swords appeared. Naruto got into a fighting stance and all the swords pointed at the dummy. Naruto then started to run towards it, getting two of the chakra swords to charge ahead. The both made a horizontal slash a severed the dummy in half. Naruto then kicked the upper half into the air. Naruto then jumped towards it. All of his swords spread in all directions, and when he was on target made all the blades make a stab and skewered it. Naruto landed back on the ground and pulled his swords in different directions. When the dummy made it to the ground it fell apart into several small pieces.

After the technique was completed he said, "**Multi-Blade Stance**".

Neither Ai or Hideyo was very impressed, they just looked with mild interest. Tsukiko was just staring at him with concern.

The chakra blades disappeared, after they did he asked, "How was that sensei?"

Tsukiko didn't reply, she was only staring at him with concern.

"Sensei, is everything alright?"

This seemed to snap her out of it, and she replied, "Oh everything's fine. Now we should move on to the next person, Ai your up next.", she told Ai

"Yes, sensei.", she said.

She walked a bit away from the group and looked at another dummy that was beside the one Naruto destroyed. She brought out her hands and it looked like she was concentrating on something. She quickly opened her eyes and as she did the chain links on her bracelets grew, they were now long chains that looked like scorpians tales behind Ai.

Naruto was amazed by this, he had never heard of a technique that can make manipulate metal.

But the change in the chains wasn't done. At the end of each chain grew, what looked like, kunai. As soon as they were done they all charged at the dummy, they all pierced through the dummy. Then they wrapped around it and tore it to pieces. Then the chains retracted and returned to the chain links that they came from.

Naruto was staring at Ai with his mouth open, she just did what he did with much less effort.

Ai just looked at Naruto and playfully stuck her tongue out.

This made Naruto blush for some reason as he looked away so he could hide his face.

"Good. Now can Hideyo come up next?", she said and immediately Hideyo walked up.

All he did was stand there and close his eyes for a second, and two, what looked like vortexes of darkness, appeared out of nowhere. He reached in each vortex with both hands, and out he pulled out a pair of katar. They were both beautiful, they had long blades, and a plate of metal covering the hand. In the center of the plate was a ruby that shone brightly.

Then he started to go blurry and slowly he started to fade. Until he completely vanished from sight.

"Huh?", was all Naruto could manage to say.

He looked at Ai and Tsukiko and they just stood there, not even surprised at what happened.

At first he thought it was genjutsu, so he yelled, "KAI", he looked around again and still couldn't find him.

Then shortly afterwards he reappeared behind Naruto.

"Done.", said Hideyo.

"AHHH!!", yelled Naruto as he jumped away from him.

Naruto heard a thump. As he turned around he saw that a dummy that was fine a second ago was now missing it's head.

"Good Hideyo. Now I guess I'll show one of my skills.", she said as she reached inside of her pocket.

After getting his breathing under control he said, "Umm, Tsukiko-sensei, you don't have to do that. There's no need for your students to see how good you are."

"She just smiled at Naruto and said to Ai, "Use one of your chains to toss that up into the air.", she pointed at the lower half of Naruto's dummy.

"Yes sensei."

Again she closed her eyes for a second and a single chain came out and wrapped itself around the dummy and tossed it high up into the air.

She pulled out a small black bar and held it out. She closed her eyes like the other two, the metal had extended and formed a staff. Then at one end of the blade a clear blade that looked like it was made of chakra had sprouted. What Tsukiko was holding was now a scythe. The blade was blue and the staff was black with gold at both ends.

Then she had the bladed end and went into a strange looking fighting stance. She looked up at the dummy that was now falling. She pulled back the blade a bit more and swung towards the dummy. In the path of the slash came an arc made of chakra, that was heading straight for the dummy. When the arc made contact it exploded.

Naruto was looking at the ashes that fell from the dummy, then at Tsukiko who was making the scythe retract back into the metal bar.

"I think I might have overdid it.", Tsukiko said while giggling.

"Well that seems to be it for today, please be back here at 6 pm. For now go home and rest, I expect us to get our first mission soon.", she told Ai, Hideyo and Naruto.

Naruto found it strange that his other teammates were going in the same direction as a group, though he didn't pay it any mind. All he was concerned was getting ramen in his stomach.

--Back with Tsukiko, Ai and Hideyo--

"So Tsukiko-sensei, do you think he almost there?", Ai asked Tsukiko.

"Yes, he almost there, all we need to do is to push him a bit and he'll be able to do it.", she replied with an almost sadistic grin on her face.

--Back at the Academy--

_'Geez that was a lot of paperwork, I'm glad the students for next semester are already registered.'_ , Iruka had thought to himself.

When he came outside he was shocked to find a certain something.

'_Great, and now we need to order more training dummies._', Iruka thought.

* * *

Author's note: What did you guys think? This chapter was only half-way done, but because of demand I sped up the writing a bit, so I apologize if its not that good.

Now for my first users opinion type of thing, the multi-blade stance is only like a jutsu. So Naruto's special power hasn't shown yet. What I would like to know is what you think it should be.

P.s.: check out my profile if you would like to see how I drew (poorly) the OC and Naruto's clothing.

Please **R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OCs that appear in this fanfic.**

**Welcome to the fourth chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter Four: Get the Bells**

Naruto woke up early that morning, he got up at 5'am. He actually forgot why. He didn't really care at that point. He was really hungry, so he got up and had his usual five bowls of ramen for breakfast. After that he went to go take a shower. He kept on wondering what he got up so early for. But then his mind wandered, as it usually did when he took as shower. He recalled the events the events that happened when his sensei had visited him the night before……………..

--Last night--

_**Naruto was about to go to bed, he was extremely exhausted from his long day. As he was about to collapse on his bed he heard a knock on the door. He was thinking about ignoring it and pretend he wasn't home.**_

_**But then he heard, "Naruto, open up. It's Tsukiko."**_

_**He knew then he couldn't ignore her, she probably already knew he was up. So he walked towards the door and was grumbling about "sensei's who stay up too late".**_

_**He fumbled with the locks on his door a bit, he had quite a few. Since his apartment was constantly getting broken into. He even kept a Kage Bunshin home to take care of anyone who does.**_

"_**What do you want sensei?", he said to his sensei a little bit annoyed.**_

"_**Well, I came to give you your training schedule for the next week or so. I got a mission a little while ago, and I'll be gone for awhile.", she said.**_

"_**Okay.", Naruto replied.**_

_**They both stood there for awhile, neither one of them moving or talking, until Naruto finally said, "Are you going to tell me what it is?"**_

"_**Oh, of course. All you have to do is see you training partner, she'll be the one looking over your training.", she said.**_

"_**Who?", Naruto asked.**_

"_**Ai."**_

_**Naruto paled a little when she said this. He still remembered what she did to that training dummy.**_

"_**No offence sensei, but I think I can train on my own just fine."**_

_**That may be so, but she can teach you a few tricks that you can't learn on you own. Well anyway, I gotta go and pack. See ya.", she said as she walked away and waved.**_

_**'She's not really giving me a choice is she?', Naruto thought to himself as he was looking at the retreating figure of his rather strange sensei.**_

--Back in the shower--

Naruto was just finishing washing his hair when he thought, "_Kakashi-sensei might be weird too, but at __least he doesn't make me train with……._.

"I have to meet with my team!", Naruto shouted.

--Training Ground--

"Did you hear something Sasuke?", Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No.", he replied.

The silence between them continued.

'_Where the hell is Naruto and Kakashi-senei!?_', Sakura thought.

--Back with Naruto--

Naruto had just finished getting dressed.

"Okay, am I missing anything?", Naruto asked himself.

After a moment of thing he said to himself, "Oh yeah!".

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**", and a clone appeared.

"Alright, now guard the place while I'm gone.", he ordered himself.

"Roger!", the clone said as he saluted Naruto.

After that Naruto grabbed his swords and left. Little did he know he had left his kunai holster and kunai pouch on the table.

--Training Ground--

"Hey guys, what's up?", Naruto said as he arrived.

Naruto didn't receive a response, all he got was daggers stared at him from Sakura.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry, I slept in."

"Yeah right.", Sakura replied.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was carrying swords with him, so he asked, "What are you going to do with those?", he said as he pointed at Tasogare and Akatsuki.

Naruto looked down, he smiled and looked back up and replied, "Oh I was only planning on kicking your butt with them."

"Yeah right.", Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

They had waited there for another 10 minutes. Then Kakashi showed up.

"Where were you!", Sakura yelled.

Naruto didn't say anything since he knew he was just as guilty, and Sasuke didn't care.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around.", Kakashi said.

"Liar!", Sakura yelled.

Kakashi just closed his eye and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well anyway., lets start.", he said as he pulled out two bells, "All you have to do is get these bells away from by lunch. If you don't get them, you won't get your lunch and I'll send you back to the academy."

Naruto and Sakura gasped. Naruto wasn't really concerned about lunch, he just didn't want to go back to the classroom and sit through all those boring lessons.

"Remember, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill me, you have no chance of succeeding. You may begin.", Kakashi said, and Sasuke and Sakura spread out

"Hmm? Now why did you stay behind?., Kakashi asked Naruto.

"I figure I save us both the trouble and kick your butt right here and now!", Naruto smirked.

"I suppose there isn't anything wrong with that, but are you sure you want to fail this early in the game?", Kakashi replied.

"Don't worry about me.", Naruto said as he pulled out his swords.

"Alright.", Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai.

At first they both just looked at one another, sizing each other up. A gust of wind blew past them, rustling the leaves in a tree nearby. This caused one of the leaves to fall. It slowly swayed down to the ground. As soon as it hit, Naruto and Kakashi dashed at each other.

Naruto was the first to make an attack. He made a cross slash with both his swords at him. At the point where the blades met Kakashi placed his kunai there and they locked weapons. As fast as they did, they both jumped away from each other. Naruto immediately dashed back at him, hoping to catch him off guard. Making wild slashed at him. Maybe just kept on just them, occasionally parrying one that got too close.

Kakashi saw an opening, an took advantage of it. Naruto sword was low to the ground and Kakashi stepped it, pinning it and his hand on the ground. Naruto used his other to attack. But Kakashi just grabbed his hand, making his other hand useless.

"Looks like you lost.", Kakashi said as he put his kunai against Naruto's throat.

Naruto looked nervous. After a moment passed Naruto grinned.

Curious as to why he did this he asked, "Is losing that much fun?"

"Who lost?", As Naruto burst into smoke.

"Well that was unexpected.", Kakashi said.

Kakashi looked around, and he spotted a patch of blonde hair dashing through the trees. He kept his eyes wondering where he was going. Then he spot another patch of blonde, then another, and another. They were several Narutos running in the surrounding forest.

'_I heard he could use Kage Bunshin, but I didn't think he'd be able to create so many. And he distributed his chakra equally, I can't spot which one is the real one. He's better than I thought.'_, Kakashi thought to himself.

A few minutes had passed, Kakashi had looked around trying to spot the real one, in the process he spotted Sakura and Sasuke..

"_Hmm…they hid themselves well_.", he thought to himself.

_'That could have gone better._', Naruto thought, he was simply hiding under a rock that he dug out.

Lucky that this training ground was one of his hiding places when he as running after pulling a prank.

He knew that Kakashi was looking at a Kage Bunshin he created to distract him. So Kakashi was only looking for his other self.

He reached for some kunai to throw, but he was surprised. Where his pouch should have been, there was nothing.

"Damn.", I must have left it back at my place.

Naruto was thinking on what to do. He knew he had no long distance attacks. He could only attack at close range. He sat there thinking. The a thought occurred to him.

"_That might work_.", He thought.

So he created two more Kage Bunshin to search for the Sasuke and Sakura, and relay a message to the rest them.

Kakashi noticed that there were a few more bunshin of Naruto running throughout the forest around him. He was wondering what he was up to. He was actually curious about his plan. He also noticed that one found another, he looked surprised at seeing him, then it whispered into his ear and he nodded.

"_Looks like its almost time to start again_.", Kakashi thought.

As soon as those words went through his head, fifteen Naruto's had jumped from their hiding places.

"You know Naruto, you're supposed to catch your opponent off guard. Not when they are on full alert.", Kakashi said to the Naruto that he had been keeping his eye on.

"There's no more need to hide anymore, Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto shouted as he drew his swords. Then all the other Narutos had copied and drew their's. Then all of them pointed their swords up.

Kakashi had actually been confused, he had never seen this in combat before.

When he was thinking about this, the Narutos had begun bringing their swords down. On each side of each clone, only one chakra sword appeared. This made a total of 15 swords floating in the air.

As soon as the clones had finished, they all shouted at the same time, "**Multi-Sword Stance!**", and all charged at Kakashi.

The first clone that had tried to make an attack burst into smoke when Kakashi dodged and punched it in the stomach. He had another surprise when the swords in the air didn't disappear, but remained and continued slashing at him. This was going to be really annoying.

"_Yes, it worked_! _I didn't think controlling the chakra blades from a distance would work_!", Naruto thought. He was hoping that the last clone would find Sasuke and Sakura in case this didn't work.

Four clones had tried attack from from all sides. They all tried to drive their blades into him, but he just jumped, and threw shuriken at them. All of of his attackers disappeared. Kakashi had only one more Naruto to attack, but he still couldn't deal with the floating chakra blades. He had attempted to throw a shuriken at the leg of him, but the swords just blocked it.

"Damn.", Kakashi thought. As he his hands into a seal and disappeared into the ground.

"Huh?", the Naruto thought.

Then a hand appeared below Naruto and pulled him under. Kakashi noticed that the blades stopped moving.

He then said to Naruto, "Your better than I thought, maybe you can keep up with my training?"

The Naruto in the ground smirked and said, "Maybe I'm better than you think!", and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"What!?", Kakashi thought.

Then the swords started moving again, attacking him so he barely had any chance to retaliate. All he could do was look for the original Naruto. He didn't expect the kid to be able to use this many high-level jutsu. He scanned the forest, dodging the blades that kept on attacking.

_'Come on! I can't keep this up forever!'_, Naruto thought waiting for the signal.

Almost as if on cue his remaining clone popped out from behind a tree and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto just smirked.

The blades kept on pushing him back, all Kakashi could do was block and dodge.

_'Gotta do something fast!'_, Kakashi thought as he kept scanning the forest for Naruto.

Now! He heard someone shout and heard the sound of rope snapping. All of a sudden the ground beneath him gave way. He suddenly found himself on his in a hole in the ground.

"A pitfall, you're kidding me.", he said to himself.

His keen ears caught the sound of swift movement from above. He saw Sasuke going various hand signs.

"Uh Oh.", Kakashi thought.

"Katon!", Sasuke began.

"Ok! Ok! You got me!", Kakashi said as he put his hands up in defeat.

After Kakashi got out of the hole he was standing in front of them.

"Good job to all of you, the real reason behind this test is teamwork. And needless to say you all pass with flying colors. To have Naruto distract me while Sakura and Sasuke had prepared a trap was pretty good. Despite the use of the bells to divide you amongst yourselves.", he said, smiling with his single eye.

All three of them were all beaming with pride...well Sasuke was just smirking.

"Now all of you take the lunch boxes, go home and rest, we'll be getting our first mission tomorrow. Naruto stay behind for a bit, I want to talk to you.", so everybody left except for Naruto.

When he was sure that Sakura and Sasuke were gone he spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, that was some technique you have. But I'm just curious, in your file it says that you didn't receive any training with swords from any of the instuctors at the academy. So why are you able to wield them as good as you do. ", Kakashi asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm self trained.", Naruto replied.

"You can go now Naruto.", Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and began to leave.

As Naruto was almost out of earshot, Kakashi asked, "Where is you kunai pouch Naruto?"

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!", he yelled as he started running.

"You forgot it didn't you.", he said out loud.

--At Naruto's Apartment--

That was a long day he said as he was climbing the stairs up to his apartment. He knocked on the door expecting his bunshin to open up for him. The door did open, but not by who he was expecting. Standing there, looking a bit angry, was Ai.

"Where were you?", Ai asked.

"I was out doing my own training. Umm….where is my Bunshin?", Naruto asked.

"Oh, you mean him?", she said pointing behind her.

Naruto looked around her and saw that his clone was tied up and gagged.

"I just used him to find out a bit more about you."

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. He decided to dispel the bunshin and find out what it knows. When the information reached his mind, he cringed. He never wants to think about it again.

"Since I put your little buddy through quite a bit, I'll let you off the hook. Be prepared, we're going on a joint mission with team 7 soon.", she said with a smile on her face.

She was about to leave when she said, "Oh, one more thing. Don't let happen again, kay?"

"Kay.", Naruto replied.

"Good.", she said as she closed the door behind her.

"_What did I do to deserve this_?", Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

This chapter isn't as long as previous chapters, and this is my first attempt at writing a battle scene. And a few things I'd like to say:

1)Naruto managed to get Kakashi to worry wa because he underestimated them.

2)The bunshin that was in the apartment didn't disappear because Ai didn't hit it hard enough for it to disappear.

Remember, if you want to know more about me or the story, feel free to email me. This is also the last chapter that you will be able to vote on Naruto's power.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter, have fun.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, only the OC's.

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter Five: The Beginning**

"Steel here, target sighted."

"Cherry Blossom here, confirmed."

"Dragon here, awaiting orders."

"Scarecrow here, capture target."

"Red here, negative, no chance of capture. Request to upgrade to assassination.

"Scarecrow here, Negative, the mission is to capture target alive."

Steel here, engaging target. Assassination commencing.

"No! Dragon, Cherry Blossom, stop them!", Scarecrow ordered.

"Roger.", both of them replied.

"That cat must die!", shouted Ai as Sakura was holding her back.

"Let me go teme!", Naruto yelled as he was in the same situation with Sasuke.

As all of this was going on Hideyo simply walked over and picked up the Fire Lord's wife's cat. The cat seemed to enjoy being with Hideyo and purred as he stroked his head.

Kakashi just sighed at the situation in front of him. He brought his hand up to his face to talk into the radio.

"Hello, command. Target successfully captured, returning to Hokage tower.", Said Kakashi into his headset.

--Hokage Tower--

"Congratulations on another successful mission team 7, team 13.", the Hokage said to the people present, "As usual your pay will be mailed to you. Now for your next mission……"

"That's it Oji-san! I'm sick of doing chores for other people! I want a real mission!", Naruto yelled.

Nobody said it, but all of team 7 and 13 agreed. Even Kakashi was tired of watching them do chores.

Naruto, you're not the proper rank yet. These D-rank missions are essential, they help you build teamwork and develop skills you didn't have before.", Iruka said, though he himself remembered doing chores and he remembered how much he disliked it.

"Hmph.", said Naruto disappointed, he knew that everybody was ready.

Almost as if he read his mind, the Hokage said, "Well I guess I can give you something a little better."

This put a big smile on the blonde's face.

The Hokage reached into a box of scroll and pulled out one that had big "C"s all over it and handed it to Kakashi.

After he did he said, "Your job is a simple one. You are to escort a bridge builder back to his home, protecting him from bandits and wild animals an any other threats until he completes the bridge he is currently working on. You fail if he is injured, or killed. You can come in now Tazuna-san.", after he did a drunk old man had stumbled into the room.

"So these are the ones that are going to be protecting me, huh?", Tazuna said as he looked at each one of them. "The blonde kid doesn't look like he can do much."

This made Naruto more than a little angry, but he kept thinking to himself, _'Must stay calm, killing the client won't get me another C-rank.'_

"Tazuna-san, please meet us at the gate, my students need to prepare there things for their stay in your village.", said Kakashi.

"Fine.", Tazuna replied, and left.

--In Naruto's Apartment--

Naruto was currently packing his things while a rather curious redhead was watching him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the mission?", Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it, I got Hideyo to take care of it for me. I just wanted to get a good look at the place since I didn't really get to last time.", Ai replied.

This put the memories of his bunshin into his head. This made him quiver a bit.

"So how come you live alone?", Ai asked, wanting to know more about Naruto.

The look of irritation disappeared from Naruto's face and was replaced with one of sadness. He had pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind. He was focused on the mission ahead of them, so he forgot about it until he was asked that question.

"None of your business.", Naruto simply replied.

"Come on I want to know more!", Ai said, not taking the hint.

"I said it was none of your business!", Naruto snapped back.

"Naruto……", Ai said, she didn't expect that kind of reply from Naruto. Usually he was all cheery. She could tell she hit a nerve. She left a bit after she realized this and let Naruto be by himself for a little while.

She closed the door behind her, but before she did she caught a glimpse of Naruto. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she saw tears.

--Konoha Streets--

"She had to go and remind me.", Naruto said to himself.

Naruto was walking along the main road. This was the fastest way to the gates. He figured he would so up a little early and make a good impression. Sure he was only trying to impress someone that insulted him within ten seconds of knowing, but he was still a client.

He was just trying to think about a way to talk with Ai without making it awkward. It was very rare for anyone to see that side of him, people just saw the smile. So he rarely dealt with people who knew how sad he can be.

_'This is going to be a pain.'_, Naruto thought.

"Jerk!"

Naruto stopped walking and looked in the direction of the shouting. He saw a girl with blonde hair, a purple outfit and wearing an apron that said "Yamanaka Flower's" on the front. She was on her knees picking up bouquets that fell to the floor.

"Ino?", Naruto asked himself.

He had never really talked to her, all he ever saw was her arguing with Sakura over Sasuke, not like either of them had him in the first place. Naruto continued on walking.

"Stupid flowers, stupid guy, stupid job!", she was yelling to herself.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He looked at the gate, and then at Ino.

"I'm too nice for my own good.", Naruto said as he turned around.

"Nobody even even wants to stop to help!", Ino shouted long enough for people walking by to hear.

"I think you spoke too soon."

Ino looked up an saw that Naruto was picking up bouquets.

"What are you doing?", Ino asked.

"I think it looks like I'm helping you.", he said as he picked up another one.

"No, I mean what are doing. Don't you have a mission right now?", she asked.

"How'd you know about that?", Naruto asked, as he was only given the mission a few hours ago."

"Well you're not exactly dressed for a picnic.", she said.

"I guess not.", Naruto laughed.

"Thank you, I was having a pretty bad day.", she said and sighed after words.

"I think everyone walking by knew that.", Naruto stated.

"I guess so. Naruto do you mind doing me one more favor?", Ino asked.

"And what would that be?"

"Could you help me carry these back to my shop? There's too much for me to carry on my own."

"I guess so."

"Great! Come on.", Ino said as she started walking.

Naruto looked at the gates and sighed.

At first they walked in silence. The only noise being made was that of everyone going about their daily business.

"So what are all of these for?", Naruto asked.

"I think you mean what _were_ they for. I marriage was about to happen, but something came up and they had to cancel. So now we decided to cut out losses and see if we can sell them.", Ino said, obviously annoyed at it all.

"So you've been having a bad day.", Naruto laughed.

"Hey! Why are you laughing!?", Ino yelled.

"Well I find it kinda funny that you're able to be a ninja with ease, but a simple job as a florist is stressing you out.", Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up!", Ino said as she playfully pushed Naruto.

They both joked like this all the way to the shop. When they reached it they both went in.

"Where do you want these?", Naruto asked.

"Just set them down in the corner.", she instructed.

He did as he was told.

"I gotta go, but first.", Naruto said as he walked up to the front desk and rung he bell.

"What are you doing?", Ino asked.

"I'm a customer and I'd like to purchase some flowers.", he said as if it was the most obvious things.

"Umm alright what o you want?"

"I'll take one of the bouquets that we brought in."

Ino grabbed one of the ones that were in front of her and walked behind the front desk and pushed a few buttons on the till.

"Alright, fifteen ryo please.", she said.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out just enough and gave it to her.

"Thank you very much, and if you don't min me asking who are those for?", she said as she put the money in the till.

When she looked around Naruto was holing them out. Reluctantly she took them.

"Uh..thank you?", she said.

"Your welcome, and remember to smile. You're prettier when you do.", Naruto yelled as he ran out of the shop.

She was glad he did, because her face was redder than a tomato.

--Konoha Gates--

Tazuna, Team 13 and 7 were all at the gate, except for Naruto. Which was strange since he was usually the first to show up on missions. After a little more waiting, they all saw Naruto running up to the gate.

When he got there he said, "Sorry, I had a tough time fitting all of my ramen into my bag.", he said with a big grin on his face and rubbing the back of his had.

Everybody didn't believe it, though Ai thought it was because of her.

"Well, since everybody is here I guess we'll head out.", Kakashi said to everyone.

Everybody nodded and started walking.

Tazuna was talking to Kakashi about his village and why the bridge he was building had to be built. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, but he wasn't even listening to her. Hideyo was just walking by himself in the back of the group. So was Naruto until a certain redhead walked to his side. Naruto looked at her a bit weird. She just smiled.

After awhile of silence she said, "My name is Shimizu Ai, I come from Takigakure. I'm 12 years old, my parents were killed on mission and I joined with Tsukiko-sensei shortly after that, I like how the rain feels against the skin, I don't like people who think they're better than everyone else and my hobbies include walking and I also enjoy singing."

"Huh?", was Naruto's only reply.

"That's my real introduction, the first time was only my interests as a ninja.", she said with a smile that almost surpassed Naruto's.

"Is this some sort of trick to get to know about me more?", Naruto asked, still remembering the events that played out before they left.

"No, I just thought that my team mate should know more about me. You know strengthen the bonds that keep this team together.", she replied.

Naruto was still unsure about it.

Until she said, "You don't have to say anything about yourself that you don't want to."

Naruto thought about her words, he didn't say anything for awhile.

Naruto replied, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I come from Konohagakure. I am 12 years old, I never knew my parents, I have been training to be a ninja since the day a certain ninja saved my life, I also like how the rain feels and don't like people like that either. I don't have many hobbies, but I would be glad to accompany you on one of your walks and listen to you sing.", with a genuine smile on his face.

His response made Ai blush. Nobody had ever talked to her like that, or even looked at her the way Naruto just did.

Kakashi was watching the two with mild interest, _'I'm glad that those two sorted out whatever problem they had before.'_, he thought

After Naruto had told her a joke and both of them burst out laughing.

"Now they could concentrate on the mission.", Kakashi said to himself.

As he finished thinking he noticed a small puddle off to the side of the road.

Naruto was enjoying himself with Ai, until he heard the rattling of chains behind them. When he looked he was shocked to she that spiked chains had wrapped around Kakashi and tore him to bits. He heard Sakura scream. Then at that moment everyone had drawn their weapons.

Sasuke had thrown one of his kunai at the first attacker to stop him in his tracks from beside Sakura, who was protecting Tazuna. Sasuke then jumped into the air and threw a shuriken at the chain connecting the two attackers. When it stuck itself Sasuke threw a kunai in the hole in the shuriken, limiting their movement and finally finishing by kicking them both in the face. This broke the chain on the gauntlets. They both went of in different directions, attacking the ones that looked like the weakest targets.

Th one in the black cloak attacked Ai, his mistake. Ai had her chains coming out of her bracelets. They all dashed towards him and had him restrained.

Naruto was impressed with how they dealt with the first attacker, but it didn't look like they noticed the second one that was about to strike Ai from behind, and from what he saw, there was poison laced with their weapons. She couldn't defend herself since she restrained the first attacker with her chains. He couldn't make it to her in time to stop it. Than as he thought that one of his only friends was about to die, all of the people around him had stayed frozen into their positions.

As Naruto was wondering what was going on he heard a voice say, "_**Do you wish to save her.**_"

Naruto was surprised, but was to busy thinking what to do.

Then the voice said, "_**I will not ask again, do you wish to save her?**_"

"Of course I do!", Naruto replied.

Then close your eyes, when you open them plunge your sword, Tasogare, into the ground and focus on the girl. Then you will save her.

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes. Slowly all the events started to resume, the assassin was about to strike. Then Naruto had opened his eyes and plunged Tasogare into the ground and focused on Ai. He hoped this was going to work.

The assassin had struck, but nothing happened. It sounded like a sword had struck a shield. When the assassin brought his weapon back it tore a bit of her clothing was torn, and indeed there was no wound.

When the assassin saw this, he ignored everybody else and went straight for Tazuna. Sakura and Hideyo were preparing to defend Tazuna from the assassin. Then almost as soon it had started, Kakashi came out and clotheslined the assassin, and it was over.

Everybody stared in shock at Kakashi, they all thought he was dead. Until they looked at the place were his remains should have been and only saw a pile of wood.

"Well good job all of you, though I want to ask you what you did Naru...to...", Kakashi was cut off as he looked at Naruto.

When this happened everybody looked at Naruto, and they were all shocked too.

When Naruto noticed he said, "What? Do I have a boogey?", he said as he wiped his nose. Unaware that his pupils were now white, and that it was slowly fading back to its original color.

After the recovery from the shock Kakashi had said to Tazuna, "We need to talk."

When Tazuna heard this he got nervous.

"Now why were the Demon Brothers, well known missing-nin, attempting to assassinate you? Because of their reputation, they just don't go out to just kill random people.", Kakashi asked.

"Well….I might be………..marked for assassination by Gatou and his men.", he said with a guilty tone.

"Well, thanks for that, but now that we are aware that there will be enemy ninja involved we can't protect you. You only paid for protection against bandits and such. But the mission we are on is considered an A-rank mission. So we will be going back to the village.", but was grabbed by Tazuna.

"Please don't go, the people back in the Wave need me. I won't make it there alive without you guys.", he said, almost pleading them.

Kakashi thought about this and said, "Well I guess it depends on what the team wants. What do you guys think?".

Everybody was surprised at this, they were only given orders. They were never given the choice of going on with the mission or quitting it. They all thought about this for a second. Surprisingly, it was Hideyo who said something first.

He said, "We, should go on. If we don't accept this mission, and entire country with be kept in poverty."

After hearing this, the entire group agreed.

"So I guess we'll be going.", Kakashi told Tazuna.

When he got this information he was relieved.

They all continued going on, almost as if nothing happened.

--In the trees nearby--

"I must report this to Zabuza-sama.', Haku thought to himself, and jumped of in search of said person.

Left behind were two forgotten Demon Brothers, who were tied up.

One of them asked to no one in particular, "What about us?"

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter than my other ones. To think I thought about every other scene in the future except this one. I guess the demon bros episode wasn't all that interesting,

The power Naruto used turns his or any other target skin into a flexible steel, which explains why the claw bounced off.

Remember to R&R, it gives me incentive to finish a chapter quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all of my readers. I know that I haven't updated in a while. But as I said before, university life doesn't allow me much freedom. This chapter is also much shorter than every other chapter. nothing much happens here. It filler-ish. The next chapter should be much longer, since it will be the battle with Zabuza. Look at the AN at the end of the chapter after your done for an important announcement that will affect the story.**

** I do not on Naruto, if I did it probably wouldn't be as good as it is ;**

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter Six: Blades Clash**

"Your men failed!", Gatou was yelling at a man who was sitting on a rather shabby looking couch.

The building they were in was no better than the couch. They were also surrounded by rather dangerous looking men. Gatou knew he had nothing to fear. If they killed him, they would have a hard time looking for employers.

"If the demon brothers were your best assassins, then you can consider our contract terminated!", he continued yell.

What Gatou didn't expect was a sword to be held at his throat. The sword was massive, it looked like it would need at least five men to carry it. Yet the man holding it was doing it with only one arm.

"You need watch your mouth, any regular person would have had their head on the floor."

He lowered the sword and stood up.

"I'll take care of this personally.", he said as he was walked past Gatou.

--

As team 7 and 13 travelled, they were all told about the situation in the wave country. That a man named Gatou had been monopolizing the goods going in and out of the country. According to Tazuna, it was all for profit. Since it was better for him to keep the rest of the country poor.

After listening to the story Naruto shouted, "If I meet this guy I'm gonna pummel'em!".

"There is no need to. If I can get to the Wave and complete the bridge, Gatou will no longer have a hold on the country and we can continue trade with neighboring countries. Gatou knows this, that's why he wants me dead.", Tazuna said.

"I have a question, why did you leave the country in the first place?", Ai asked.

"I had to get the funds for the materials used to build the bridge.", Tazuna replied.

"Then how come you were drunk when we first met and when we met at the gates?", she asked again.

"…..I was a little worried since I knew they were only going to assign me a genin team and I thought I might have a drink in case I die….", he replied.

_'He really had no faith in us.'_, Naruto and Ai thought.

A little ways off the path Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes. He was still a little jumpy from the attack from before, so he threw a kunai without thinking. When he was sure that it was safe he went to get his kunai back, he was surprised find a rather stunned looking white rabbit with its back against a tree and a kunai in between his ears.

Sakura had come out of nowhere a smacked Naruto on the head while yelling, "Baka, what did you do that for!?".

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! I thought it was a threat!", he said as he held his hands out in front of him for some protection against the angry girl in front of him.

_'I think I would rather fight those assassins again than with Sakura…'_, Naruto thought to himself.

Ai bent down and picked up the rabbit and started petting it, "Poor thing.", Ai was saying trying to calm it down.

Hideyo and Sasuke both shared the same thought, _'Dobe.'_

As all of this was happening in front of him, Kakashi was thinking, _'There shouldn't be any white rabbits around, it's the middle of the summer. Which means this thing was bred in captivity. There's a high probability it was used for a kawarimi. If so the person should still be somewhere nearby.'_

"Hey you all need to be a bit more careful.", he told all of them.

"Huh? Why?", they all asked.

"I think I saw a puddle over there.", he said as he pointed to his left.

Almost instantly they all had their weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"Just kidding, just kidding.", he said as he rubbed the back of his laughing.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto and Sakura yelled.

In the shadows of the treetops, a dark figure was observing them. He thought to himself, "I was to careless. I need to be a bit more careful."

After little while after they had continued on, they all knew it was a joke. But they all were ready to fight anyway. They all remember what happened the last time they had been caught off guard.

"Look, I said I was sorry about the rabbit okay.", he said to Ai and Sakura who where ignoring every word he said.

Ai had decided to bring along the rabbit as a pet, or at least find an owner for it. When she picked it up it felt too thin, which means that for some reason it had trouble finding food for itself. The rabbit was currently sleeping in her backpack.

Hideyo had walked up beside Ai and asked, "…..What are you going to feed it."

"I have some food that is alright for animals to eat. Why do you ask?", Ai asked. She was a little curious, since Hideyo usually never spoke unless absolutely necessary.

"Naruto asked me to ask, he also asked that I don't tell you.", Hideyo replied without losing his "I don't care" face.

Ai looked back at Naruto who was talking to Kakashi about something.

She turned back around and smiled. His consideration was almost enough for her to forgive for almost hitting the rabbit…..almost.

Kakashi was asking Naruto about where he had found the time to train with swords.

Naruto simply told him that he trained with them whenever he had time. He also told him that he no specific style, he just swung his swords in whatever fashion he felt would do most damage.

"Hmm…that could be troublesome for you in the near future. Do you have any sword techniques besides the one you used on me during the bell exercise?"

"No, just the one."

"I may not know any sword styles, but I can teach you something that involves your sword whenever we have spare time."

"Really!?", Naruto asked, with the obvious sound of excitement in his voice.

Kakashi just smiled and nodded.

"Yes!", Naruto shouted as he shot his fist into the air.

Kakashi had gone over the information he just received and realized something.

"An amateur swordsman had managed to hold his own against me……", Kakashi thought as he hung head down in shame.

They were nearing a pond. Naruto was still excited about getting a new technique. He was curious why Kakashi was just staring at the floor. He also noticed how Kakashi's eyes had shot open. Then Naruto's ears perked up and heard a faint sound. It sounding like something twirling. It was slowly getting closer.

"Get down!!" Kakashi and Naruto shouted.

Almost everybody had done as they said. Everybody except Ai. She had turned around to see what it was. Naruto saw this a mentally cursed as he pulled her down with him. Not a second later a giant sword had went flying overhead where all their heads would've been. The sword had managed to slice of one or two of Ai's hair.

The sword continued flying, cutting a few trees in half in the process, until it finally lodged itself into a tree. They all looked up a saw that a man was standing on the hilt of the sword, looking down on all of them.

* * *

Left you with a cliffy. Now for that important announcement. I will be starting two polls.

1)Who do you want in the harem. The one that will definitely be in there is Ai. That was my intention when I created her. I'll do my best to make everyone happy.

2)Should Zabuza live or die?

Please send me an e-mail if you vote for this one.

Remember to R&R, each review will make the next chapter come faster :)


	7. Chapter 7

Not much to say this time. Enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter 7: Clash in the Mist**

The man looked down on them and said, "Sorry, but I'm gonna need you to hand over the geezer…"

"My, aren't you Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja from Kirigakure?", Kakashi said in a calm tone.

_'I have to take care of this guy, right away. He might go after Tazuna.',_ Naruto thought as he pulled out his swords and ran towards Zabuza.

Before Naruto could get anywhere near him, Kakashi put his hand in front of him and got him to stop.

"You're in the way. Step back, everyone.", Kakashi said, in a dead serious tone, something team 7 hadn't heard since they took his survival training.

"Why?!", Naruto asked, still ready to charge in.

"This guy is different from the ones before.", Kakashi replied.

After a few seconds of staring another down, Kakashi had reached for his Hitai-ate.

"I guess you're the sharingan user Kakashi.", Zabuza finally said.

Naruto had no clue what he was talking about. He heard a noise come from Sasuke. Naruto glanced over at him and saw that he was shocked at something.

_'Does he know what a sharingan is?'_, Naruto thought.

"I'll only repeat once more, hand over the geezer.", Zabuza said.

"Everyone, form the Swatsika formation", Kakashi told them, at once everyone had surrounded Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in front of him. While Ai and Hideyo were behind him.

"Protect Tazuna. Do not join the battle. To not interfere with this battle is teamwork.", he told all of them.

Kakashi slowly pulled his hitai-ate up. Zabuza narrowed his eyes. When Kakashi's eye was visible, it revealed a red eye with three extra pupils.

"Fight me.", Kakashi told Zabuza.

"I'm honoured to see the sharingan I've heard so much about.", Zabuza said.

A mist had come from nowhere.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. I have to kill the geezer right away.", Zabuza said as he pulled his sword out of the tree and landed on the groud.

He ran towards the water. To everyone's surprise, he was standing on it. Zabuza had pointed his left hand straight up and the right hand in front of him making a seal.

"**Ninpo, Kiri Gakure no Jutsu**", Zabuza said, and the mist around them had become thicker.

It appeared that he disappeared.

"Where'd he go? What is he?", Sakura asked.

"He is Momochi Zabuza. He was in Kirigakure ANBU, and was known for his "silent killing" techniques. It's possible to be dead before you know it. I can't use my sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let your guard down.", Kakashi replied.

The mist kept getting thicker and thicker.

Then they all heard Zabuza say, "8 points. the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now which organ do you want me to strike at?"

When he said this, Kakashi had formed a hand sign a and forced his chakra out around him. This caused the mist in their area to disperse and become clearer.

"This is too easy.", Zabuza said.

Everyone was shocked to find the voice had come from the middle of the formation.

Kakashi made his move and quickly ran up to Zabuza and plunged a kunai into his stomach before he could do anything. Another surprise came from this action. Instead of blood, which was expected, came water.

"Sensei! Behind you!", Naruto yelled.

When Kakashi turned around he saw another Zabuza. When he turned around to face it, the first Zabuza had completely turned into water.

"DIE!!", Zabuza yelled, as he cleaved Kakashi in half.

Another surprise awaited everyone. Kakashi also turned into water. Then a kunai was held at Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move.", Kakashi said from behind Zabuza.

Zabuza had started laughing as he said, "Is this the end? You don't understand. You can't beat me with those cheap imitations. I can assure you of that."

Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's not that easy to beat me.", said another Zabuza that appeared behind Kakashi.

Zabuza swung his sword to try and slice Kakashi in half. He missed, but he keep the sword going and stuck it in the ground behind him. He then used the sword to push his kick into Kakashi and send him flying in the air. Zabuza grabbed the sword out of the ground and went to finish Kakashi off. At the last second he saw something shiny on the ground, he stopped.

"Caltrops…how idiotic.", Zabuza said, as he jumped over them.

Kakashi landed on the water and went under.

"Sensei!", Naruto shouted.

As Kakashi surfaced, Zabuza managed to get behind him.

"**Suijro no jutsu**", Zabuza said as a dome made of water had surrounded Kakashi.

"You're a bother when you're moving. I'll deal with you later. First, I'll get rid of those kids. **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**.", he said, and another Zabuza had appeared in front of everyone.

"You kids think you're ninja, you're kids playing.", the Zabuza copy said, and he made the mist thicker.

"He disappeared again!!", thought Naruto.

Then almost instantly, Naruto was kicked in the head. It sent him flying a few meters back. He lost his grip on Akatsuki, and dropped it as soon as he was hit, it was plunged in the ground beside the Zabuza clone.

"Damn it! There's no way we can take this guy! We all have to get out here!", Naruto thought as he was about to get up and run.

But before he could, a voice in his said, "_**Don't run! You can do this! Remember your dream, remember our promise to that girl!**_".

As soon as he was told that, the letter he was given that day appeared in his mind.

"_Well then kid. I have to go now, I have other things I have to do. _

_Train with those blades, become a skilled swordsman._

_I also took that man to the hospital, so don't worry about it._

_Don't ever change."_

This gave Naruto all the strength he needed. Naruto got up and held Tasogare in front of him.

_'Heh, I'm not very good with single blade combat.'_, Naruto thought nervously.

Naruto charged in.

"Are ya an idiot kid?", the Zabuza clone said, as he pulled out his own sword and swung it, ready to kill Naruto.

Naruto had side stepped the blade, but instead of attacking, he grabbed Akatsuki. As he was doing so, Zabuza leg had shot out and hit Naruto in the gut. The blow had sent him flying back again.

"Naruto! Are you okay!?", Ai yelled.

Slowly, Naruto had got up. When he steadied himself, he looked at Ai and smiled.

Naruto looked down at Dusk in his right hand and thought, _'Welcome back buddy.'_

"_**You better be damned glad I'm back!"**_, a voice said Naruto's head.

"………_.Who's there?'_, Naruto thought.

"_**That doesn't matter right now! Focus on the battle!"**_

Naruto snapped out of it and did as he was told. He thought it was weird that a voice was talking to him in his head, but he'd deal with it later.

_'We need a plan.'_, Naruto thought.

Before anybody could think of anything, Sasuke had made a run to try and defeat Zabuza.

"Sasuke! Wait!", Naruto yelled, but he was ignored.

Sasuke had thrown several shuriken at Zabuza to create an opening. Zabuza had just used his sword to deflect them. When Zabuza brought his attention back to Sasuke he was gone. He looked around for awhile. He heard a yell from above and saw Sasuke had jumped up and tried to get him off guard.

"Too easy.", thought Zabuza, as he reached up and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. He then punched Sasuke in the gut and knocked him out. He tossed him to the side.

"Sasuke-kun!!", Sakura yelled.

"Damn it! We just need one opening!", Naruto thought. After a moment of thinking Naruto got an idea.

"Hideyo, Ai! Come here from a minute.", Naruto said.

They both did as they were asked and came. Naruto then whispered something into their ears.

"What are those brats doing? Oh well, I'll let them try it. It should make this at least a little interesting.", Zabuza thought.

"Understood.", Hideyo said calmly.

"Gotcha!", Ai said and gave a mock salute.

"…Commencing strategy……", said Hideyo as he closed his eyes, getting ready to execute the plan.

"Sakura! We need you both to stay and protect Tazuna! Is that clear!?", Naruto shouted.

Sakura just nodded.

"Alright lets do this! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!", Naruto shouted, and several copies of Naruto had appeared.

"Oh, Kage Bunshin, and so many of them. I guess your not as unskilled as I thought.", Zabuza said.

All of the clones grinned, "Charge!", they all charged at Zabuza's clone.

"Hmph, they won't beat me like that.", Zabuza thought.

Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung. He had made them all disappear. What he didn't know was that there was going to be a smokescreen.

"This starting to get annoying.", Zabuza said to himself.

Though he heard something. It sounded like there was something flying towards him. He tried to see through the smoke. Then when he least expected he saw blades burst from the smoke.

_'Shit!'_, Zabuza thought.

Zabuza brought his sword up and deflected what looked like one of the kids.

"Are they throwing themselves now?", Zabuza asked himself.

Zabuza's ears perked as he heard the same sound. He looked back and this time it was the blonde kid.

_'Damn, I can't hold the jutsu and dodge at the same time!'_, Zabuza thought.

Zabuza had jumped out of the way. Zabuza was furious, this kid caught him off guard with such an idiotic tactic! He was about to grab his sword and slice Naruto in half. He was surprised to find that another hand had grabbed his. He turned around to see Kakashi, staring at him with the sharingan.

"Damn!", Zabuza thought.

"That was impressive Naruto. Not exactly conventional, but it'll do.", Kakashi said to Naruto, who was now swimming .

Naruto just laughed and scratche the back of his head.

"This kid pisses me off!", Zabuza thought.

Then Zabuza looked at Kakashi. He broke loose from Kakashi's grip and jumped back. Kakashi did the same. Zabuza had started to do some hand seals. Kakashi had also starting doing the exact same seals.

"**Suiton: Suiry****ū****dan no Jutsu**", they both shouted, and two dragons made of water had started fighting.

Underneath the dragons, Kakashi and Zabuza had locked kunai and sword. Neither backing down. From the trees another person was watching the battle.

The dragons had canceled each other out. Now it was only Zabuza and Kakashi. They were staring each other down. The first one to move was Zabuza, Kakashi quickly copied his movements. It was like Kakashi knew exactly how and when Zabuza was going to move. They both started another series of seals. They were both finished the necessary seals, but for some reason only Kakashi had unleashed the jutsu.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**", Kakashi shouted, and what seemed like the entire lake had rushed at Zabuza.

The water had slammed him into the trunk of the tree. Zabuza had closed his eyes for a moment, but that was a precious moment. Several kunai had came from Kakashi's direction and planted themselves into different parts of his body.

Kakashi had landed on the tree that Zabuza was slammed into.

"Can you tell the future?", Zabuza asked.

"Yes. I see death in your future.", said Kakashi as he pulled out a kunai.

Before Kakashi could finish him, two senbon needles had come from the tree tops and planted themselves in Zabuza's neck. A look of shock appeared on Zabuza's face, and he went limp. A moment later , what looked like a hunter nin had appeared beside Zabuza.

Kakashi was surprised.

"Thank you, I was looking for a chance to kill him.", the hunter said.

The hunter then picked up Zabuza and disappeared from everyone's site. Kakashi also jumped down from the tree.

"Alright lets go.", Kakashi said, but before he could take even one step he collapsed.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto yelled.

Naruto had ran up to Kakashi and said, "Sakura, Hideyo, go get Sasuke! Ai, help me with Kakashi. We have to get to the wave as soon as possible.

They all did as they were told and ran to their destination.

--Somewhere nearby--

"I have to cut the cloth and make him cough blood.", the hunter said to himself.

The hunter was about to do that, but then a hand grabbed the scissors before he could do so.

"I'll do it myself, Haku.", Zabuza said.

* * *

I'd just like to say that this chapter doesn't feel as great as the other chapters. I'd like reviews on what I can do to improve it, this chapter might be possibly remade in the future. Also let me know of any spelling errors I've made. What do you guys think? Please note that the polls are still open

1)Who's in the Harem

2)Should Zabuza live?

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Well after a long break I'm back!!**

**Sry, I know I've said I was only taking a short break. But it seems that fate decided that it needed to be longer. Hopefully I'll be able to make updates more frequent. I also noticed that quite a few more people put me on their alerts, hopefully this means more reviews!! As always, I don't have a Beta reader, this way I can get updates posted faster. But you'll need to tell me if there's any errors in grammer of spelling.**

"Speech"

_'thought_'

**"Jutsu"**

_**'Voices in head'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, except my OCs.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm**

Kakashi felt like he was in a bed, but that wasn't right. He was supposed to be on a mission. He slowly opened his right eye. He looked around, he was in a unfamiliar room. The air felt damp, almost like the house was near a large body of water. He also felt a cold towel on his head.

Before he could look around a bit more, a women in her late 20s or early 30s had walked into the room carrying more wet towels. She had long blue hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, you're awake.", she said.

* * *

The five of them were sitting in the living from of Tazuna's family. It had been two days since their encounter with Zabuza. They each took turns watching Tazuna in groups of two, one rotating off every now and then to make sure he was safe. They were still supposed to watch him, sensei or no.

When they weren't on duty they did whatever they wanted. Naruto practiced with his swords outside the house just in case he was needed by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter to do something for her around the house or in case there was an emergency. Sometimes he would get dragged off by Ai to do things with her. Sasuke trained in a nearby forest. Sakura helped Tsunami around the house, and when she was off at the same time as Sasuke she just watched him train. Nobody knew what Hideyo did, he just seemed to disappear when he wasn't watching Tazuna. Ai always wanted to be around Naruto, whenever she wanted to do things like look around the village she always brought Naruto, she even hung around him when he was on duty.

"So when do you think he's going to get up?", Ai asked Naruto.

"Don't know. I don't even know what a sharingan is, so it's hard for me to say when he's going to recover from using it too much.", Naruto replied.

It looked like Sasuke was about to say something. But before he could start Kakashi walked into the room with crutches. All eyes were on him.

"What are you all looking at, it's like you never seen a man with crutches before.", Kakashi said.

Nobody said anything until Tazuna walked in.

"You're up! We were afraid you wouldn't wake up again.", Tazuna said in a joking voice.

"It's no big deal. Anyway, I need to speak to my students so do you mind giving us a minute.", Kakashi asked.

"Sure, just be sure to be done soon. Dinner is almost done.", Tazuna said as he left the room.

"Sure.", Kakashi replied with a smile on his face.

As soon as Tazuna left the room his expression changed into a serious one.

What came out of Kakashi's mouth shocked everyone, "I think Zabuza's still alive."

Everyone, except Hideyo, eye's shot open. Showing how shocked they all were.

Naruto was the first to say anything, "How can that be?! We saw him get killed by that hunter-nin!"

Everyone had recalled how the hunter-nin skewered Zabuza's neck with senbon.

"I know what you all saw, but that could have all been staged. I have a feeling that the hunter-nin was his accomplice. I know how hunter-nins operate. They would have just cut off the head and burn the body, to prevent anyone from learning their village's secrets from it."

After Kakashi had finished talking the room went silent, they could all hear the waves hitting the shore outside.

This was broken when Tsunami yelled from the kitchen, "Dinners ready!".

"Well I'm not sure, so no point in worrying about it. So let's go eat.", Kakashi said a he made his way into the kitchen.

"..."

* * *

"You want us to what?!", yelled Naruto.

"To walk up a tree.", Kakashi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you are crazy?!", Naruto yelled, showing no signs of calming down. This annoyed Sasuke and Sakura, since they were standing right beside him.

Kakashi sighed, "Well I guess a demonstration is an order."

Slowly Kakashi made his way towards a nearby tree, it a lot longer than usual since he was on crutches.

When he at the base he put his crutches on the tree, and slowly lifted his good leg up too. Slowly he made his way up the tree, eventually hanging upside down from a branch.

"And that's how it's done.", Kakashi said.

Naruto was just looking at this seemingly impossible feat.

"Now Hideyo and Ai are not my students, so I don't have any right to be teaching them. But if you would like to try you're more than welcome to.", Kakashi said as he made his way down.

When he was on the ground Kakashi sad, "Now if you are ready, pick a tree and let's get started. Remember to use a kunai to mark how far you made it up the tree."

All five of them lined up in front of tree's, remembering what they had just been told.

"Go!", Kakashi shouted.

Though only three of them ran, Hideyo and Ai just walked. Naruto walked the first to fall, followed by Sasuke. Naruto didn't even stick, Sasuke made a few steps up but the bark on the tree collapsed before he could get further.

Both of them were expecting to hear a few more thuds land beside them. But were surprised when they didn't hear anything. They looked up and saw Sakura was sitting on a branch, Ai was on another branch higher up leaning against the tree and Hideyo just kept going up.

"My, that was surprising.", Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto and Sasuke just nodded.

When everyone was back on the ground, they were all sitting in front of Kakashi.

"Well It seems there's more talent in this group than I thought. In team seven it seems like Sakura is the best at controlling her Chakra in team 7."

At Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he looked a bit ticked off

_'Why'd you have to go and say a thing like that!'_, Sakura thought.

"And on Team 13 it seems that Naruto is the weakest link."

"I'll show you weak!", Naruto shouted and ran towards a nearby tree.

_'That worked a little better than I thought.'_, Kakashi thought to himself.

After bringing himself out of his musings he noticed that Ai, Hideyo and Sakura were looking at him, he said, "Right, orders. Hideyo, Ai, Sasuke and Sakura. You three will rotate off guarding Tazuna, First will be Ai and then Sakura. You are free to do whatever you wish when you're not on guard, but I suggest you either rest or train."

"What about me and the idiot.", Sasuke asked.

"Well you two need some work, so follow Naruto's example and train.", Kakashi said.

"Fine.", Sasuke replied, as he walked off to a tree a little further away from Naruto.

After the Sasuke left Ai headed towards Tazuna's house to take the first watch. Sakura stayed behind and nobody really knew where Hideyo went.

* * *

"DARN IT!!", could be heard throughout the forest.

The shouting came from a certain blonde shinobi. Both him and Sasuke were looking worse for wear. They had been at it for several hours, having several cuts and bruises from the constant falling down.

Naruto looked up his tree, he had made it up only five feet. Then he looked over at Sasuke's tree, he had made it up eleven feet.

'Gah! Why does this have to be so hard!', Naruto thought to himself.

He took a moment and sat down. Trying to figure out an easier way to go about this.

"**Idiot."**

"What'd you say!", Naruto shouted as he faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke took his attention away from his tree and looked at Naruto.

"Are you going crazy now?", Sasuke replied.

After looking at Sasuke's eye's he saw no hint of any lies.

"Uhh..Nothing never mind.", Naruto replied, and turned around.

"Idiot.", Sasuke said.

As much as Sasuke's comment annoyed him Naruto had other things on his mind. He knew he had heard the voice somewhere, he just couldn't think of where. Deciding to ignore it for now, he looked at the sky.

He didn't even realize that it was almost dark, when he looked up he could see the first stars coming out. He wouldn't willingly say this to anyone else, but he liked stars. They twinkled brightly in the dark sky along side the moon, giving light in complete darkness. They reminded him of his superhero fantasies he had when he was a kid.

"SUPER NARUTO TO THE RESCUE!!", Naruto shouted without thinking.

After realizing what he said he looked to his side, Sasuke was giving him one of the weirdest looks ever.

_'Yeah. He is going crazy.'_, Sasuke thought.

Then Naruto heard a giggle. he looked up, Ai was there sitting on a tree branch.

"Ah! Save me "Super Naruto"!", Ai said as she pretended to be falling of the branch.

"Shut up!", Naruto said as he looked away, his face redder than a tomato.

Ai let herself fall back and hung there with her legs on the branch and her hands behind her head.

"You look good in red.", she giggled.

This just served to embarrass Naruto even more.

"Aren't you supposed guarding Tazuna?", said Naruto, desperate to change the subject.

"My shift ended, that's why pinky isn't here.", she said.

"Pinky?", Naruto asked.

"Sakura."

"Why the nickname?"

"You really don't know why?"

After thinking for a second the name made sense.

There was an awkward silence between them, which is weird since the both of them liked to talked.

Naruto shifted his feet, more or less to make some sort of noise. The only noise that could be heard was th noises of the animals in the night, it seemed thay Sasuke took a break too.

Ai looked at both his tree and Sasuke's tree she said, "Wow, you guys sure are making progress!".

"What do you mean?", Naruto asked confused.

"Well on the first day of this kind of training with Tsukiko-sensei me and Hideyo didn't make it up this high. Hideyo was at four feet, I didn't even stick."

After hearing this Naruto felt proud.

"Well I'm just that great!", Naruto said with pride.

"But it looks like Sasuke is still beating you."

Naruto instantly deflated.

Then a thought had popped into Naruto's head.

"Hey do you think you could tell me a few pointers?", Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmm. Well I suppose I could, but your going to owe me a favor later, whatever I want."

"Okay! Sure!", Naruto said, not thinking about the consequences.

"Then let's begin!", Ai said with a sweet smile on her face.

Naruto didn't know what he was getting into.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I actually had the first half written since a few days after the last update, so it might sound a bit different after. The poll on pairings is still up, so you can still vote, in a review or in a pm. The first seven have already been decided, but if you want your favorite female in there get voting!! But the poll on whether Zabuza lives or dies has already been decided, but you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Remember to R&R!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to a long overdue update of Naruto of the Steel. Sry about that, my muse just hasn't been giving me anything to write about lately. Now be sure to read the A/N at the end for some important announcement's.**

**Please point out any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way making a profit, I'm just writing for fun. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Have fun reading.**

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm: Part Two**

It was a Saturday morning. Most people use this day to sleep in or have fun, because it's usually a day to relax. To take a break from a hectic life and just enjoy yourself. But there were two certain boys who seem to have forgotten this.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground panting, the tree's in front of them were covered with cuts.

Naruto got up and looked over to Sasuke and said, "Race ya!" with a big grin on his face.

Sasuke just sat up and smirked.

They both positioned themselves in front of the trees and positioned themselves to run. At the same time they both ran towards the tree, going as fast as they can.

"Naruto!", someone off to the side shouted.

"Huh?", Naruto looked to towards the sound of the voice, and crashed into the tree.

"Smooth.", the same voice giggled.

"Ugh, what do you want Ai!", Naruto shouted while he rubbed the place where a bump was starting to form.

"Do you remember that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's time for me to spend it!", she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Hey Wait!", Naruto said as he struggled to get out of Ai's grip.

The shouting slowly disappeared, soon it was only the sounds of the birds chirping. It was all so quiet.

"...I'll just stay here and train then.", Sasuke said to no one in particular.

--

Naruto and Ai were walking along the shoreline towards the town.

"So what did you drag me away for?", Naruto asked.

"Didn't I tell you when I went to get you?", Ai replied.

"No."

"Whoopsy.", she giggled.

"Ugh, wanna tell me now?"

"Well since you asked so nicely. We're going on an errand for Tsunami, she needs ingredients for tonight's dinner.", she said.

"That's rather nice of you.", Naruto said.

"Well the person was originally going to do it couldn't."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Sakura."

"What happened."

Ai just smiled and said "I have no clue."

_--Flashback--_

_Tsunami was looking around the house and saw Ai sitting in the living room._

"_Ai have you seen Sakura anywhere? I still need to give her something."_

"_I think she said that she wasn't feeling well.", she replied._

"_Oh dear, now what am I going to do?", Tsunami said with a worried expression._

"_What's wrong?", Ai asked._

"_Well I asked her to go shopping for me, but I can't let her move around if she's feeling ill.", Tsunami said in a worried tone._

"_Well I can go for you.", Ai offered._

"_Really? That would be great, here's the list and the money, have a safe trip."_

"_I will.", Ai replied._

_Ai walked towards the door and slipped on her sandals. There was a noise in the closet to her side. She sighed and opened it. In it was a certain pink haired girl tied up._

"_Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours. So try to stay comfy.", Ai said in a sweet voice and closed the door._

" When I get out of here she is so dead!_", Sakura thought._

_--End Flashback--_

"Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with it?", Naruto asked.

"Oh you're just being paranoid, come on!", Ai said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started running.

"_Not Again._", Naruto thought.

_--_

Naruto and Ai walked in the streets, they both left their weapons back at the house as they didn't want to scare anyone. But in short, it was pretty depressing. As they walked several people had walked up to them asking for money or food. Several sat along the side of the roads with signs asking for the same thing. There were also several looking shady people, they looked like they wouldn't think twice about robbing you if walked down an alley.

"Well this isn't as fun as I thought it would be.", Ai said with a slight frown.

"We're running errands, how much fun did you think it would be?", Naruto asked as he looked at her weird.

"I don't know. I thought there would be like an ice cream parlour here, or something along those lines.", Ai replied, with that ever constant frown.

Naruto kept on looking at Ai. This had to be the first time he had seen her so depressed, whenever he had seen her she'd always be cheerful and smiling. Though if looked at in a different light, she'd look like she was pouting. And it was pretty cute. Though it was cute, it still pained him to see her like this.

"Listen I know this ice cream place back at Konoha, maybe we could go there sometime.", Naruto offered.

"Really?!", Ai asked, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she did.

"Yeah, but you gotta promise me one thing.", Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"And what would that be?", Ai asked.

"Just keep smiling.", he said as he gave one of his own smiles.

"Aye aye, sir.", she replied with a smile and a mock salute.

"At ease private Ai.", Naruto said, playing along.

For awhile they just stood there. People gave them weird looks, as they were just standing there with blank expressions on their faces. Suddenly they both broke out into laughter, now people were looking at them with even weirder looks.

"Um...what were we doing here again?", Ai said, as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

After a moment of thinking Naruto remembered.

"That's right! We're here grocery shopping!", Naruto said.

"Oh that's right.", Ai said with a slight giggle.

"Come on let's go!", Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and started running towards the market.

Ai looked at Naruto, who had a smile on his face and not the kind he usually gave. No, this was a genuine smile. Then she looked at their hands. She never realized it before but his were surprisingly soft and warm, maybe that was because he is almost always wearing gloves. She also started blushing because this was the first time he held her hand, usually it was the other way around. She decided to stay quiet for the rest of their trip to the market, and enjoy the warmth his hand provided.

--

"Here we are!", Naruto said suddenly.

"Ugh what?", Ai asked in a bit of a dazed voice.

"Are you alright? Your acting a bit weird, and your face is red.", Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh I'm just a little dizzy, I'll be fine in a moment.", Ai said with a nervous laugh.

"As long as everything's alright.", Naruto said.

"_I'm glad he's an idiot._", Ai thought, as she giggled a little.

"Anyway, we're at the market.", he said as he walked in, with Ai following closely behind.

It wasn't any better in there than it was outside. Most of the selves were empty, and some of the produce that was there were rotting.

"...It's this bad here?", Naruto asked himself.

"This is why this mission is so important, when that bridge is complete they can go out and get their own products instead of relying on Gatou and his outrageous prices. This place would be able to provide for itself, and more jobs would become available so people can provide for themselves and their families.", Ai said with a smaller smile than usual.

After taking all this information in he just smiled and said, "Then I guess failing is not an option."

"Yeah.", Ai said as her smile grew.

"Well let's get what we need!", Naruto shouted

--

"Wow, I didn't know you knew so much about shopping.", Ai said, as she looked at all the groceries he was carrying.

"When I was in the orphanage I had to do a lot the shopping, and as much as I would love to I can't afford to eat ramen all the time so I had to learn to cook other things.", Naruto replied.

"No one would think so, but you're actually quite mature.", Ai stated with a giggle.

"Thanks...I think. Anyway wanna help me carry some of these bags? They're pretty heavy.", Naruto said in a bit of a strained voice.

"No thanks, I'm good.", she replied in an overly cheerful tone as she skipped along side Naruto.

Naruto decided that it was useless to ask anymore and just sighed.

All of a sudden Naruto felt something tug on his shirt. He turned around, but no one was there. He looked a bit and then felt the tug again. He looked down and saw a little girl with her hands held out.

"Can I have some candy.", she asked with a slight lisp and smiled, she was missing one of her front teeth.

"_Your kidding me right?_", Naruto thought to himself.

"Well aren't you adorable. Naruto don't we have anything?", Ai asked as she lowered herself to eye level of the girl.

Naruto thought for a second and then his face brightened up.

"Come on this way.", he said as he motioned for them to follow him.

When they caught up to him Naruto had set down the groceries and was digging in his pockets.

"What are you looking for?", Ai asked.

"This!", he said as he pulled out a small tin container.

He opened it and there several orange candies.

"You really like orange don't you.", Ai giggled.

"So I also like the flavor orange! Anyway, go ahead and take one.", he told the little girl.

She did as she was told and took one. She put in here mouth and started smiling. Seeing this also put a smile on Naruto's and Ai's face.

Suddenly she shouted, "Hey guys! This guy is giving away candy!".

Naruto was a little confused as to what was happening, then he saw them. A group of children were running towards him. He closed his eyes and brought out his arms in front of himself to protect him from the coming stampede, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the retreating forms of the kids and heard their cries of thanks. He then looked in the hand where the container was still, but it was missing all his candy.

"...my candy...", was all Naruto could say.

"Aww, there there. It was still a nice thing you did.", Ai said, trying to comfort him.

"...I guess...", he replied, though he still pouted a bit.

Naruto turned around and started picking up the groceries.

"Now that you're in a giving mood, how about you give me all you money.", a voice behind them said.

Naruto looked around, standing there was a rather big man. He was wearing a black coat with the collar pulled up, but you could still see the scar that went across his face. He was also wearing baggy pants, black fingerless gloves, combat boots and a sweater underneath his coat with it's hood pulled up. Naruto looked around and realized this wasn't exactly the best of places to stop. It was a narrow alleyway, it was also a dead end. Everything was dirty and you could hear some sort of animal scurrying around in the trash.

"Sorry, but this money is to buy me some ramen when I get home. So you won't be getting anything from me.", Naruto replied.

"That's too bad.", he said as he pulled out a long thin blade with a serrated edge and charged at them.

"I got this." he smirked and put his hand into a familiar hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**", Naruto shouted.

Three clones appeared behind him, then all at once they charged toward the man. When the man was close enough he stabbed at the Naruto in the middle, he just side stepped the attack and grabbed his arm and twisted, making him drop the blade. The other two had taken this opportunity to attack, they both jumped off opposite sides of the alley and each had launched a knee at the man's head. The attack connected and the man was out like a light. The three Narutos stood over him.

"That was a bit too flashy so I'll give it a 7 out of 10.", Ai said from the side.

"_I'm being rated now?_", all of the Narutos thought.

"Well we should get going now, we wasted enough time already.", Ai said as she started walking.

"Yeah yeah, hey you guys mind grabbing those bags over there.", Naruto asked his clones.

"Sure.", they both replied.

As they were leaving the alley one of the clones asked, "Why didn't you think of this in the first place?".

"Shut up.", was all Naruto said.

Little did they know someone was watching them from the distance.

"_Everything is going well._", thought Hideyo.

"I better report to Tsukiko-sama", he said to himself.

Then a familiar pool of shadows had wrapped themselves around him, and when they cleared he was gone.

--

A girl in a pink kimono was standing at a doorway. She took a pin out of her hair and let her hair down, it was a long silky black. She had one of the most beautiful faces you've ever seen, pale skin and deep brown eyes.

"Zabu-sama, I'm going out for awhile.", she said with a smile.

"You're lucky I can't move right now Haku.", said Zabuza.

Haku just giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Well like I said sorry about the time it takes to update, and only for a filler chapter. Though rather like this filler, getting deeper into the relationship of NaruxAi. But what's Hideyo?! Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**The poll on Zabuza's fate has been decided. Again, just keep reading.**

**The poll for harem members is still open, but another poll is now open.**

**It's been brought to my attention that many of you would just like it to keep it just Naru x Ai. So I'm opening a official poll to see what most of you think. Yay for democracy!**

**I am now also looking for a beta reader, so would anybody interested please pm me with their reasons for wanting to and possibly listing any experience you have with being a beta.**

**Remember to R&R.**

**(p.s. Does anybody know what "Dark" translates into Japanese?)**

**(p.s.s. please pm your votes on harem members, I want to keep that a surprise.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_It appears someone has used a phoenix down on me. Now to celebrate my new birthday how's about a new chapter. I know I haven't updated in forever. But hey, things happen. Sometimes life can be annoying, and there also so many distractions. Like a new Wii. Like always, I don't have a Beta. So I'd like anybody who spots any little things I may have missed in terms of grammer or spelling errors just let me know and I'll be quick to fix them up. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the right belongs to mister Kishimoto._**

* * *

**Naruto of the Steel**

**Chapter 10: The Storm**

It was early in the morning, the sun was shining bright and all the creatures had begun to stir. Haku was kneeling down in a small clearing picking several different types of plants that had medicinal uses. Even though her medical training was for the purpose of making her a more effective killer, it still had it's other uses. Like treating any wounds the she or Zabuza get.

She got up and looked at the sky, she had to use her hand from the sun. She smiled and moved on, but soon after in another clearing close by she saw something that didn't belong. It looked like a black lump with bits or orange mixed in. She moved closer because she felt like she's seen this lump before. As she got closer she saw that it was a person with blonde hair and some whisker-like marks on his cheeks, but what stood out the most was the head hand he was wearing. It had the leaf symbol on it.

_'This was one of the ninja that was guarding Tazuna.'_, Haku thought to herself.

She knelt down slowly beside him. It looked like he had quite the night, there were bumps, bruises and scrapes all over. He was only sleeping. She brought her hand out going for his neck slowly, but just as she got close enough she pulled back and started shaking him instead.

"Hey wake up.", she said.

Naruto opened his eyes, it was early and the sun was shining bright.

"Ugh, five more minutes.", he said.

Naruto heard a giggle as he said this.

This opened up his eyes and looked up. The was a very pretty girl sitting beside him. He shot up, his back as straight as a board.

"Um, hello.", was all Naruto could could say.

"Hello to you too.", she replied with a smile.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Naruto was waiting for something weird to happen, since he thought it was a dream. He could hear birds chirping and small animals in the bushes, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was starting to get a little awkward.

"Why were you sleeping out here? You could catch a cold if your not careful.", the girl said.

"I was training.", he said simply as he gave one of his signature grins.

"Training? What for?, she asked.

"To be the greatest ninja ever!", Naruto shouted and threw his hand up into the air.

"I thought that headband looked familiar. But you look plenty strong already, why do you want to be the strongest?", she asked.

Naruto never actually thought about it, nobody had ever asked him "why". People usually either just ignored him or believed him, no one ever questioned why. He folded up his arms and scrunched his face up trying to come up with an answer.

"Umm, I'm not really sure.", Naruto said scratching his cheek.

She just giggled.

"I've met quite a few ninja, all of them had their reasons for doing what they did, but there was one that stood out. He gave me the most unique answer I've ever heard. Would you like to know his answer?", the girl asked.

"Would I!", Naruto shouted, making several of the animals nearby scatter.

Naruto was looking her intently. She was quiet for awhile, she had this glazed look in her eye. Almost as if she was remembering something of great importance. It stayed like that for quite awhile, so quiet that some of the animals that ran away at Naruto's earlier outburst had returned.

"Love."

"Huh?"

"He said he wanted to be the strongest because of love. To protect those precious to him. He said that it gave him strength. That the key to true strength are the people you love and care for. People you'd give anything to protect, including your life. When you fight for them, that is when you are at your strongest. Do you have anyone like that?", she asked.

Naruto brought his hand up to his chin and brought himself into what looked like a thinking pose.

_'Hmm, do I have anyone I would give my life for? Actually I think there was someone I almost did. Iruka-sensei, if it wasn't for him I don't think I could've won the fight with Mizuki. I would also give my life for my new teammates, every single one of them, maybe even Sasuke-teme...though I suppose I could be just a little late for him.', _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto grinned and said, "Yeah, now that I think about it there are. A lot of them actually."

"That's great to hear.", she smiled.

There was silence once again. Honestly, Naruto had no idea what to say. He was sleeping when one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen had woken him up. She had shiny black hair, beautiful brown eye's, and skin as white as snow. He was blushing a little.

"Hey, what's your name?", she asked.

"It's Naruto. What's yours?", he replied.

"Haku."

She had a sad look on her. It made Naruto think he did something wrong, he was thinking what to do to make it right again.

"Well Naruto, would you mind adding me to that list of precious people?", she said with a smile.

"What!?!", Naruto yelled, face red as an apple.

"You seem strong, so it'd be reassuring if you would protect me."

Naruto was at a loss for words. From what she said, this meant that she wants to be someone he'd care for.

_'Wait. Maybe she just wants to be friends? Yeah! Why else would she ask to be one a precious person of mine?'_, Naruto reasoned with himself.

He gave one of his signature grins, gave her a thumbs up and said, "Sure thing! Anytime you want to be saved just call my name and I'll be there before you know it.".

She grinned back.

A few moments of silence fell between them. After a while she got up and said, "I should get going, there's someone that needs to be taken care of. Bye Naruto."

Naruto watched her walk away. Wondering what he did to meet such a beautiful person. Then suddenly she stopped.

She looked back and said, "By the way, I'm a boy.", and kept on walking.

"Shes a boy huh?.....A BOY!", Naruto said to himself.

Haku heard this, giggled and thought to herself, '_I love doing that._'

"There's no way he's a boy, he's even prettier than Sakura!", he said to himself and he rubbed his head trying to make sense of the situation.

He didn't notice Sasuke walking up to him.

"Dobe, it's time for breakfast.", Sasuke said.

Naruto just sighed and started towards the house, still confused about what just went on.

---Later that evening---

Naruto was exhausted, he had several bumps and bruises and had just enough chakra to live. But it was worth it. He had made it to the top of one the biggest trees in the forest. He had to hang on to the tree to keep from falling off, it looked a bit silly but he didn't care. Naruto looked to his side and there was Sasuke. He had finished at the same time as he did, but instead of holding on like he was he stood on the tip of the tree.

"You're a show off, you know that Sasuke.", he laughed.

"You're just jealous.", Sasuke smirked.

---Outside Tazuna's house---

Naruto was too exhausted to get back to Tazuna's by himself. He had to use Sasuke for support, though the smirk on Sasuke's face was really annoying him.

They were at the front door. They opened and it was actually quiet, much to their surprise. Everybody was real quiet. Then Sakura saw Sasuke. That was when things became a little less quiet.

"Sasuke!", Sakura shouted and got up and ran towards Sasuke to give him a hug.

Sasuke had a look on his face that said, 'I'm uncomfortable.'

Naruto was about to giggle, until he saw a flash of red and was caught in a headlock.

"What's up with you staying out all night! You could get sick like that!", Ai yelled.

It was a strange way to show someone you're worried by putting them in a headlock. Suddenly Naruto would rather the hug.

After everything had settled down they had breakfast. It was a sight that they were all getting used to seeing. Naruto and Sasuke were trying to see who could eat the most, the adults were talking about whatever, like usual Hideyo was nowhere to be found, Ai and Sakura talked about girl things and Inari kept to himself.

At one point Tazuna asked, "So do you think Zabuza is still alive?".

The talking had stopped immediately, nobody said anything until Kakashi peeked out from behind his book, "Well it's not like it matters, if he's still alive then he'd be in as bad shape as I am. So we can assume that he'll take about as long to heal and you should have finished the bridge by then. At that point they would have no reason to assassinate you, since they were hired to kill you before the bridge was complete. Making their contract with Gato void.".

This put everyone at ease.

"Well even if they do show up, I'll put both Zabuza and Gato in their places!", Naruto laughed.

This got the usual smile from everyone but one.

"Why...?", Inari asked at the opposite end of the table.

"Did you say something Inari?", Naruto asked.

Inari stood up and looked Naruto straight in the eye and said, "Why do all try so hard!? It won't get you anywhere! Gato and his men will just come and kill you! There's no point in even trying!".

After Inari finished no one spoke. Naruto just returned the stare.

This went on for a couple of moments until Naruto said, "If you don't even try then you already fail. Then if that happens I fail the people that are important to me. And there's no way I'd EVER let that happen."

If you looked at Naruto after he said this you could tell he meant every single word. If you looked at his eyes, it was like looking at the ocean during a storm.

"I'm going for a walk.", Naruto said as he left the room.

Nobody said anything as he left the room and eventually the house. It was complete silence. After what everyone thought was minutes, when really it was only 30 seconds, Inari left without a word and went to his room. It was easy to hear him slam his door with it being extremely quiet.

Kakashi signed as he stood up and said, "Sakura, do you mind going to find out where Naruto went? If it's something stupid, stop him and bring him back. If it's not something stupid, bring him back anyway. We're all going to guard Tazuna tomorrow.".

"Yes Sensei.", Sakura replied and got up to follow after Naruto.

"How come I can't go?", Ai asked in a whiny voice.

"Because your on guard duty right now.", Kakashi replied as he left the room, presumably to go after Inari.

Ai just had a defeated look on her face and played with her food.

---Forest---

"_Stupid Naruto, had to go and ruin a perfectly peaceful dinner! And how dare he yell at an employers family like that! Sure we aren't getting paid what we're supposed to, but it's a still a job!"_, Sakura thought to herself as walked down the path to Naruto's temporary training grounds.

It was no secret that Naruto snuck out in the middle of the night to go training in the forest. Sure he was decent in combat, but when it came to everything else, like stealth, he stunk. Though nobody knew where the training ground was, since nobody bothered to follow him. The only person who might know was Ai, since she pretty much clung to him.

Sakura had no clue what was with that girl. Around Naruto she's all sweet and innocent. Shes like that most of the time too, except when something is in her way. Then she's ruthless about getting what she wants. It still amazed her how Ai had managed to sneak up on her, knock her out, tie her up so that she couldn't move and placed some sort f sound barrier on the closet. It still sent chills down her spine since there might have been a mouse in there with her. And she had poor taste in guys, Naruto was loud and annoying. He was nothing compared to Sasuke.

"HIYAA!"

The sudden shout from Naruto brought Sakura back from her musings. The sounds she heard were only a little further up ahead. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to spy on him a little bit. She moved slowly forward and found a little clearing. The was a makeshift dummy off to the side that looks a little worn, a target painted into a tree that looked like kunai were thrown at and pulled out several hundred times and rocks with ropes tied around them, presumably for weight training.

Though this was obviously the training ground Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Just as Sakura was about to give up and go back she heard rustling in the trees above her. She looked up and saw a spot of yellow among the green leaves. She looked closer and saw Naruto was standing on one of the branches with his eyes closed. He had both his hands on his swords at his sides. He lifted up one of his feet and then stomped on the branch he was standing on. It caused the leaves on the branch to rustle a bit more and a single leaf fell down. As the leaf made it halfway down the tree Naruto had planted his feet on the tree and started running down the trunk. He had his eyes focused on the single leaf. As they were both about to hit the ground Naruto jumped of the tree and pulled out his swords and swung them at the leaf. The leaf was airborne for only a second afterward. As soon as it hit the ground it separated into four different pieces.

"_So cool."_, Sakura thought to herself.

Off to the side Naruto had crashed into the training dummy and was now a mess at it's foot.

"_Or not."_

"Hey Naruto!", she shouted as she came out from hiding.

"Ugh.", was all Naruto said.

"I'm pretty sure that could've went better.", Sakura giggled.

"Don't remind me. By the way, what are you doing out here anyway?", Naruto asked as he brushed himself off.

"Oh, I was asked by Kakashi-sensei to make you didn't you anything stupid.", Sakura replied as she found a seat on a nearby stump.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. Sure I was angry when I left, but I got a good enough handle on my emotions not to do something that'd I'd regret later. That's what I came here for, to blow off some steam.", Naruto said as he stretched.

"You could've fooled me. I thought you the type of guy to get angry easily and do something idiotic.", Sakura teased.

"Give me some credit Sakura. I am a ninja, soon to be Hokage.", Naruto grinned.

Sakura saw something in Naruto that day that she had never seen before. She had seen him smile that big stupid grin he always had, but tonight was different. He had one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen, no over-abundance of teeth. It just seemed so natural. It made her wonder why he didn't smile like this all the time. She was pretty confident that he would have more than one girl swooning over him, she even felt her face heat up a little.

"Sakura are you alright? You're face is a little red, do you have a fever?", Naruto said as he reached for her forehead.

"No! I'm fine!", she said in a panicked voice, and she grabbed his wrist.

Then she remembered why she went out there in the first place.

"Kakashi-sensei also wanted me to bring you back, we're all going to go and guard Tazuna tomorrow.", she said as she walked off.

"Really? Finally! I hope some bad guy ninjas come so I can kick all there butts!", Naruto said, as he returned to his usual attitude.

"I don't think you should say stuff like that...", Sakura replied in an annoyed tone.

They both kept walking. Though either they didn't notice or didn't care, Sakura was still holding Naruto's wrist as they walked.

---Tazuna's House---

"Are we all ready to go?", Kakashi asked the others in front of the house.

"No, Naruto's still sleeping.", Ai replied.

"Hmm, that's a bit of a hindrance. Oh well, we'll let him sleep for today. We need to keep an eye on Tazuna and he's late to the bridge. Let's go.", he said, and they all started walking.

---The Bridge---

"What happened here!", Tazuna said, shocked at the scene before him.

All of the workers were all laying on the ground unconscious. Thankfully it seemed that none of them were dead. It was then that a thick fog had rolled in.

"Sensei, is this...", Sakura said.

"Yes, it's him.", Kakashi said in a grim tone.

"It's about time you guys got here, we were starting to get bored.", a voice that from the fog.

The group all turned towards the source of the voice. The fog got slightly clearly and they all could see two figures. One was tall and had something large on his back and the other one was smaller and was wearing strange robes. It was Zabuza and Haku. They both stared each other down not saying anything.

---Elsewhere---

"Ugh, what time is it?", Naruto asked himself, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

* * *

_**Now a surprise for those who actually read this bit, and have been reading since before the release of the last chapter. If you didn't know, I was bored one day and decided to change a few things here and there. Like the fight scene between Kakashi and Naruto in Chp. 4. I won't tell you what else I changed, mainly because I can't remember. So have have fun rereading XP**_

_**Something funny I found out awhile ago. Ai Shimizu is actually a person. She's a singer in Japan and also does some voice acting work, an example of her work would be "Road Kamelot" from the anime "-man". It's funny because I named Ai after "Aiko", a mascot of a local anime convention. Shimizu is just a common last name in Japan that I picked from a list. Yay for random "making of" facts!**_

_**Until next time! (which hopefully is soon...)**_


End file.
